The Return Of Memories
by Animeluvers
Summary: *Updated!!* Bra and Goten's daughter, Charisma, and Trunks and Pan's daughter, Starla, are taken away from Earth and forced to train under an alien's control while relationships back on Earth continue to grow. R
1. You Have to Pay for Happiness

**The Return of Memories**

**Chapter One: You Have to Pay For Happiness**

**By: Animeluvers**

**^_^**

Bra Briefs sat at her vanity table brushing her cerulean blue hair. She sighed. What did she do? It wasn't her fault! Two years had passed since the incident. Dende, how could she forget? It was the day she lost the second most important person in her life.  
  
**~ 9 years ago ~  
  
**"Oh my Dende, Bra, are you serious?!" Pan screamed on the phone.  
  
Bra winced at the pain shooting through her ear. "Yes, Pan-chan." As if on cue, Bra held the phone away just as Pan squealed with delight. _Dende, this was a mistake._  Bra thought.  
  
"I have to tell..." Pan started.  
  
"No. You may NOT!" Bra intervened. "Pan, you will keep this a secret!" Bra was not going to let Pan open her big mouth.  
  
"Aww, but Bra. Please, don't keep this a secret." Pan was pleading. She wanted desperately to tell her husband, Trunks, that his baby sister was pregnant.  
  
"Pan Son-Briefs, NO! I will not allow you to tell your family and my brother that I am pregnant by your uncle, Goten. I'll be damned!" Bra half-said, half-screamed into the phone.  
  
Pan whined again and Bra closed her eyes. She massaged her temple to try and get rid of the monster headache that was forming.  
  
Ever since her dear father passed away five months ago, she had been manically depressed. The Prince of the Saiya-jin race may have beaten many villains, but the one thing that Vegeta couldn't defeat was...blood clots. After he had a heart surgery, some veins in his heart were starting to clot. He would've lived if they did surgery again, but they couldn't. Due to their ignorance, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jins and loving father and husband, passed away.  
  
**~ End Flashback ~  
  
**Bra sat her brush down and looked in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes. Probably from lack of sleep. The days seemed endless. What she wouldn't give to see the faces of her parents again. Shortly after her mother found out about Bra being pregnant, Bulma was diagnosed with breast cancer. Bulma never seemed to be struck by the illness. Bra was amazed at how much energy her mother possessed.  
  
Trunks had gotten a little bit suspicious about Bra and his mother. Not to mention Pan's attitude towards things now. When Bra was six months pregnant, reality finally hit Trunks and he found out. He was so happy when he discovered out Bra's secret, but when he found out who the father was, let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
**~ Flashback ~  
  
**Trunks was walking into his mother and late father's house to meet his wife and sister. When he walked in, he saw an unusual sight ...  
  
Bra was sitting in the middle of the living room floor and Pan was facing her. They both had their eyes closed. Seems they were meditating.   
  
Not wanting to disturb his wife and sister, Trunks levitated in the room. About 2 feet away from his sister, Trunks stopped. What was this power he felt? Seemed like it was coming from Bra. Trunks advanced closer and lightly placed his hand on Bra's stomach. He smiled. It was faint, but here nonetheless. A little, but powerful, KI was growing rapidly inside his baby sister. He closed his eyes to see if it was a girl or boy when a sudden pain shot through his head.  
  
The purple haired demi saiya-jin turned around to see Bulma Briefs standing with a broom in her hand and tapping her foot. Looks like everyone but Bulma can live through a disease like that.  
  
"Mom, what in the hell was that for?!" Trunks yelled at his mother.  
  
"Don't disturb your sister. She is very ill!" Bulma shot back.  
  
"Ya think? Since she's pregnant!" Trunks saw his mother's eyes grow with question. "I'm right, aren't I?! Bra is pregnant!" Trunks shouted.  
  
Bulma sighed. How did he know? Bra wasn't showing any signs of it unless..."Curse you Trunks. You have your father's instincts, rest his soul." Bulma bowed her head slightly in remembrance of her late husband.  
  
"So...when did my baby sister get pregnant?" Trunks was curious to know about Bra.  
  
"Well, do you recall the party you had at Capsule Corp six months ago?" Trunks nodded and continued to listen to his mother, although he didn't need to. "Well, it was someone you are close to. Very close," Bulma feared what Trunks could, or rather would, do if he found out Goten was the father.  
  
Trunks pondered in thought. The only one she was close with was Tyler and Goten. Both were at the party, but Tyler was engaged to Mindy Earnest. So, being logical about this, or in Trunks case, subtract one from two, which only left Goten.  
  
_What the fuck?! Goten would never do that with Bra. He is dating Pareasu. Wait, Paris had wanted some time alone the night of the party. Bra was around Goten a lot. I remember, vaguely, telling him to take Bra to her room. Oh my Dende. He DID! That no good bastard!  
  
_"NANI?! Mom, are you telling me that Goten slept with Bra?! Tell me it's not true!"  
  
Bulma nodded. She saw Trunks' hair start to rise. Then, that's when all hell broke loose. In the middle of the house, Trunks went Super Saiya-jin. Consequences and repercussion, that snapped Bra and Pan out of their meditating state.  
  
"Ho-ly shit fire!" Bra screamed. "He must have found out!" She was shouting to Pan, who could hardly hear, due to Trunks' screaming.  
  
"Trunks, what in the HELL are you doing?!" Pan was trying to calm her husband down.  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Trunks was about to fly out the window to find Goten when Bra stepped in his way. "Sis, get the fuck out of my way."  
  
"NO!" Bra powered up in front of Trunks and showed him her new...technique. In a flash of light, Bra's hair turned gold and her once blue eyes turned sea green. Bra had just transformed into a super saiya-jin, something a female saiya-jin had never accomplished.  
  
Trunks felt another power shoot up and turned around to see his wife. She was also a super saiya-jin. How in the hell did that happen? When did it happen?  
  
"What in the holy hell just happened?" Trunks was restrained by his wife and sister. He was in for a lecture.  
  
**~End Flashback~  
  
**Bra smiled. She remembered when Bulma had brought Starla in the room. Hehe, that was a classic moment. Not long after that, Goku, or Uncle Kakarot, as Bra calls him in memory of her father, and all the Z fighters, minus one, showed up. It was a funny sight to see.  
  
**~Flashback~  
  
**Right after Trunks had calmed down, a couple of the Z fighters invaded the scene. Chichi and 18 were there with them.  
  
"What the hell just happened here?" Gohan seemed like he was pissed off. If you could look at him then, you would know why. He and Videl had been ...interrupted.  
  
"Well, Trunks got mad at Bra. Very mad. We couldn't control him." Bulma was disappointed in her son.  
  
"And why would he get mad at her? What did she do?" Goku, who held his wife in his arms, was always the calm, collected.  
  
Before a single person could answer, Trunks put his two cents in on the matter, "Goten slept with Bra, and now she's pregnant with his child!"  
  
All eyes turned to Bra, who seemed to be hurt. Bra looked up and saw about six pairs of curious eyes on her.  
  
Chichi looked cross. "Bra...is it true?"  
  
"Yes, Chichi. It is very true," Bra said half-heartedly.  
  
"But...how? Goten was, and still is dating Pareasu. Why would he make love to you?!" Videl was very curious.  
  
"Are you being truthful?" Android 18 asked.  
  
Bra's temper started to rise. She powered up again. Instead of sea green eyes, they stayed silver, the color they get when she is mad. Now, she would speak. "I was a virgin! What would I lie about the person who took my virginity?! I love him for Dende's sake! And I love his child! I did it for love! If I had a choice, I wouldn't go back and change anything!" Bra powered down, she had tears streaming down her cheek. "You know what they say 'If loving him is wrong, then I don't want to be right.'"  
  
**~ End Flashback ~  
  
**Bra stood and walked over to her window. She matched each star with a reason why she loved Goten. "I love him because he's sweet to me. I love him because he makes me smile. I love him ...damn, I ran out of stars."  
  
**~ Flashback ~  
  
**It had been three months since Bra told everyone she was pregnant. The Z team had promised not to tell Goten. Not like they could. He was all over Pareasu like white on rice. You couldn't get those two alone for 3 minutes.  
  
Getting back on track today is December 31, New Years Eve and Starla's first birthday. However, the night was about to turn more ...interesting.  
  
"Dende! Make it stop!" Bra's screams could probably be heard around the world. Bulma was beside her daughter, holding her hand. Trunks and Pan were in the waiting room. Pan was pacing back and forth while Trunks was trying to get a hold of his in-laws.  
  
Bra had been in labor for 36 hours. Since 10:59 a.m. the morning before. Pan stopped when she heard Bra scream again. She glanced over at her husband who seemed to be aggravated.  
  
"Well, have you gotten a hold of dad yet?" Pan asked.  
  
"God dammit! Goten is probably on the phone with hell bitch. Dende, I hate her!" Pareasu wasn't Trunks' favorite person in the world.  
  
"Damn, don't we have call waiting for something?" Pan was now getting pissed.  
  
"You should ...I don't understand why ...oh wait! It's ringing." Trunks tapped his foot, but when the person answered, he frowned.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. This is the Son residence. Pareasu speaking"  
  
"Where the fuck is Goten, dammit?!" Trunks was getting quite angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, don't get an attitude with me! He's busy right now. Can I take a message?" Pareasu asked.  
  
"Is Gohan there?" Trunks asked, screaming into the phone. He really didn't like Pareasu, but nobody did.  
  
"Fine!" Pareasu said.  
  
Trunks tapped his foot impatiently. This little bitch was really beginning to piss him off!  
  
"Gohan-san! Telephone!" Pareasu yelled.  
  
"Coming!" Gohan received the phone from Pareasu. "Hello?" He said into the phone.  
  
"Listen you bastard! Bra is in the damn hospital having your brother's damn kid! Somebody better get up here before I kick some ass!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Pareasu could hear Trunks through the phone. "Who's baby?" she asked.  
  
"Tell the hell bitch I said it's her beloved Goten's kid!" Trunks replied.  
  
"Shit! No she's not! She can't be having Goten's child. He has never done anything with that bitch!" Pareasu yelled.  
  
"Wanna bet mother fucker?! Don't call my sister a damn bitch! I'll kick your fuckin' ass! If you don't believe I will..."  
  
Gohan interrupted Trunks. "Never mind! Everybody, we're going to the hospital! Pareasu, you stay here! We don't need a war breaking out at the damn hospital!" Gohan could hear Bra screaming in the background. He grimaced.  
  
"Shit! Get this fucking kid out of me! NOW!" Bra screamed in between pushes.  
  
"We're on out way!" Gohan hung up the phone and Trunks disconnected his cell phone connection. {AN: what a mouth full!}  
  
"They're coming. But they better not bring hell bitch, or I'll kill her," Trunks said.  
  
Pan walked over to Trunks. "It's okay, sweetie. We all hate Pareasu, well almost all of us. Goten is the only one who likes her." Pan scowled when she heard Bra screaming again.  
  
"What the fuck is that damn doctor doing to her?!" Trunks asked.  
  
"MORE MORPHINE DAMMIT!" Bra yelled. "I want more morphine!"  
  
Pan sighed. "I'm glad that's not me, or I would kick your ass Trunks."  
  
Trunks looked at his wife and remembered, "Yeah, you almost did last time."  
  
Time passed slowly and the Z fighters showed up, minus Goten, Pareasu, and a few others. When Trunks saw the look on Gohan's face, he had to ask.  
  
"What wrong with you? It's not like you're having a kid."  
  


"Pareasu had a fit when she couldn't come. We had to knock her out to restrain her. Goten was pissed, but we didn't say anything. We promised we wouldn't, and we had to stop Pareasu from doing so." Gohan said.  
  
"Maybe you killed her," Trunks murmured. "Less work for me."  
  
"What?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Nothing," Trunks looked around and saw his mother come of the delivery room.  
  
"It's very ironic. Starla was born on December 31 one year ago at eleven fifty-nine with thirty seconds. Trunks, Gohan, Pan; your niece was born at the exact same time, on the exact some day, even the exact same second," Bulma said.  
  
Trunks fainted, and Pan knelt down beside him, and brushed some of the purple hair out of his face. Videl entered the room with Starla, who was one year old today.  
  
Starla reached out for her mother, and Pan took little Star into her arms. Starla looked at her mother. "Ba-by?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, you have a new baby cousin now. Would you like to see her?"   
  
Starla clapped her hands and bounced up and down. "Uh-huh! Me see! Me see!"  
  
Trunks was shaken awake by Gohan and he jumped up groggily. Everyone walked into the delivery room, but not at a very good moment.  
  
Bra was barely sitting up, with her legs still apart and sweat dripping off of her face. "No more kids ...no more." Bra said. Just then, the baby let out a gurgling noise and threw up all over Bra.  
  
Starla's little head tilted to the side, "What ...fuck ...that?" her little eyes widened.  
  
Trunks fainted again, and Pan sweatdropped. "Where did my daughter learn that word?" Pan asked.  
  
Gohan's hand shot up behind his head, "Uh ...sorry."  
  
~** End Flashback ~  
  
**Bra laughed aloud, remembering the lecture Pan gave her dad about using words like that around Starla. After all, she was young and easily influenced. Bra glanced at her digital clock. It was eleven fifty-nine. She sighed as she thought aloud. "What is it with me and eleven fifty-nine? I have had both happiness and sadness at this time. I do believe I am cursed."  
  
Bra got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen to fix some coffee. She really didn't feel like doing inventory for Capsule Corp right now. Bra sat down on the table with her coffee and placed her head down. Her memories came flooding back again.  
  
**~ Flashback ~  
  
**Bra and Charisma were outside training. It was twelve thirty in the morning. Instead of celebrating New Years, the decided to train. Bra's cell phone rang and she stopped. Charisma was getting quite powerful for a seven year old.  
  
"Hola. Bra Briefs. Oh, hi oniichan!" Trunks had interrupted her training. He better have a damn good reason!   
  
"Bra, mom is ...well, she was at the hospital, but they couldn't do anything for her. We thought that her cancer was in remission, but it took a turn for the worst." Trunks began to choke up.  
  
"Is she okay?!" Bra asked. She didn't get an answer. "Answer me, dammit!"  
  
"No ...she died."  
  
Bra sank to her knees and her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh Dende! Why? What time?"  
  
"Eleven fifty-nine with thirty seconds. Same time dad died eight years ago." Trunks' voice started to crack and he hung up without a goodbye.  
  
Bra wasted no time. She grabbed Charisma and flew to the hospital. When she got there, she saw everyone, except Pareasu. Goten was even there. When Goten saw Bra, Pareasu left his mind and all he could think about was comforting Bra. He rushed over to her without a word and took her into his arms.  
  
Bra as shaking as she cried on Goten's shoulder. Dende, she wished she could tell him about Charisma. Goten held her at arms length. He knew that something else was on her mind.   
  
"Bra? What's wrong?" Goten asked.   
  
"Charisma..." Bra began.  
  
"Don't worry. She's still too young to understand, " Goten said, as he pulled her back to him and hugged her again. He could feel her beautiful body shaking from her tears.  
  
"It's not that," Bra said.  
  
"Then what?" Goten started to ask, but was interrupted by ...  
  
"BRA! Oh, I am soooo sorry, sweetie." It was Chichi. She came over to Bra and held her with a very tight grip.  
  
"Uh ...Chichi, you're choking me." Bra barely managed to get out.  
  
"Oh, sorry sweetie." Chichi said, releasing her grip.  
  
"Mommy," a voice said.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Charisma. She looked heartbroken. She looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Grandma wouldn't say anything to me."  
  
Bra just broke down and placed her head on Chichi's shoulder. Starla got up and walked over to Charisma, giving her a big hug.  
  
"Grandma went to heaven." Starla whispered in Charisma's ear. Goten walked over and took both of the girls into his arms. He cried along with them.  
  
**~ End Flashback ~  
  
**Bra began to cry. She could barely hold her coffee cup. Just then, Charisma walked in with her hair messed up and the bunny Bulma had given her when she was two, under her arm.  
  
"What's wrong, mom?" Charisma asked innocently as she petted her mother's arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing sweetie. Mom's just thinking." Bra said looking down at Charisma. _Dende_ she thought _She looks so much like Goten. Oh, why can't you be with me, Goten? I could love you so much better that Pareasu could ever think of loving you.  
  
_Bra leaned back in her chair. She looked at Charisma again. Seems like only yesterday she was still a little girl. But Charisma had grown, a lot. "Sweetheart, go back to bed. What are you doing up anyways?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to the bathroom when I heard a noise in your room," Charisma handed Bra's cell phone to her mother.  
  
Bra smiled and took it from her daughter, "Thanks honey," she brought the phone to her ear. "Bonjour, Bra Briefs speaking."  
  
"Bra! How are you?"  
  
"Pan-chan! Well, I'm fine. How about you?" A smile spread across her face. Bra hadn't seen Pan in months. Since she and Charisma had moved a couple of years ago, she really didn't get to see Pan that much. Bra only saw her when she was at Capsule Corp. Bra really wanted to see her Pan-chan.  
  
"I'm great! Listen, I want you to go to your front door. When you get there, open it." Pan hung up quickly, without a goodbye.  
  
"Huh?" Bra turned off her phone and looked into her living room. Bra knew what this was all about. When she got there, Trunks and Pan would be standing at the door. With their arms open, expecting a hug.  
  
"Mom, who was that?" Charisma floated up to her mother's eye level. "It was your Aunt Pan, dear. I think she's trying to pull a fast one on me." Bra looked at Charisma and told her what Pan wanted her to do. When Bra finished, she saw Charisma's eyes light up and a wicked smile spread across her face. Bra sighed. She knew what that meant. Charisma acted a lot like Goten sometimes. Bra stood up with her daughter behind her. This was going to be funny.  
  
Charisma grabbed the doorknob and looked at her mother. Bra got in a fighting position. Charisma slung the door open and ran to the living room like her mother told her to do. Bra grabbed the person behind the door, flipped him, and jumped on top of him with her hand raised above her head, ready to strike. However, when she saw who it was, she stopped.  
  
"Goten?!" Bra stuttered. It was Goten, his face full of surprise. "Oh, Dende! I am so sorry! I thought you were Pan!"  
  
Goten got up and brushed himself off. "Hi. I thought I would come see you. Well, Pan and Trunks thought I should."  
  
"Oh, Goten, come in and have a seat. I'll fix you some coffee." Bra walked toward the kitchen and Goten followed.  
  
"We need to talk, Bra. Pan said you need to tell me something," Goten said, looking at Bra seriously.  
  
"Um...yes, we do need to talk. But not now, Goten. Let's go talk to Charisma." Bra got up nervously and walked into the living room. Goten sighed and followed her once more.  
  
Charisma was watching television when her mother came in. She turned it off and patted the seat next to her. Smiling, Bra sat down. Charisma opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when Goten came in.  
  
"What is it, sweetie? Go ahead. You can talk about anything you want in front of Goten," Bra said.  
  
"Mom, who is my father?" Charisma stared at her mother curiously and then at Goten, hoping one would tell her.  
  
"Well, sweetie, that's a very good question. And I want to tell you, but I can't right now. I'll tell you when..." Bra looked at Goten and then back at Charisma. "You get a little older, sweetheart."  
  
"Bra, I need to talk to you...alone," Goten said sternly. "Please come to the kitchen."  
  
Bra excused herself and told Charisma to watch television. She walked in the kitchen and was met by Goten's lips. His kiss was gentle, and even though it had been almost ten years, it was familiar.  
  
"Goten," Bra interrupted. "Why are you kissing me? You and Pareasu..." Bra pushed him away.  
  
"No," Goten said, pulling Bra back to his arms. "We're in the process of getting a divorce right now. I told her..."  
  
"You told her what?" Bra asked, slowly backing away until she was at a reasonable distance.  
  
"I told her that...I loved you," Goten replied, pulling Bra toward him again and kissing her.  
  
Bra pulled away, but just enough so that she could speak to Goten. "Is it my turn yet?" Bra saw Goten nod and began her story. Goten listened intently as the memories of their one wild night of passion came flooding back. "So, Goten, Charisma is your child. I am sorry, in a somewhat no regretful way, that you found a woman to love you and she's already had your child!"  
  
"Are you saying that you love me, too, Bra?" Goten asked, shifting his gaze back to her eyes.  
  
"I believe that I am," Bra replied, placing her lips close to Goten's. Goten bent his head slightly and kissed her lovingly. Bra put her arms around Goten and held on to him like this was the last time she would ever see him.  
  
Mid-kiss, Charisma came in, and the two quickly stopped their actions. "Mommy, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Bra and Goten looked at one another and Bra replied, "Talking." Bra hoped that Charisma would accept that answer. She did.  
  
"Oh, okay Mommy," Charisma began to walk away, but Bra stopped her.  
  
"Charisma, sweetie, come here. I need to talk to you," Bra said sweetly.  
  
Charisma slowly walked over to her mother and looked up at her. "What is it Mommy?" she asked.  
  
"I think that Mommy needs to tell you who your Daddy is, honey," Bra said.  
  
"Who is it, Mommy?" Charisma asked, looking up at Bra, and then at Goten.  
  
"Your father is..." Bra began. She bit her lower lip and chewed on it, wondering what her little girl's reaction would be.   
  
"Goten."  
  
Charisma's eyes widened as she looked at her father. She let her tears fall down her cheeks. Charisma ran over to Goten and he picked her up.  
  
"Daddy!" Charisma's small hands were holding on to Goten like she was afraid to let go.  
  
Goten was crying as well. He had found his love for Bra and a daughter he never knew he had all in the same week. _Dende, my baby girl. I have a baby girl. My daughter. Bra's daughter. Our daughter. If loving these two people were wrong, I would be imprisoned for the rest of my life.  
  
_Goten felt Charisma release her grip on him and he put her down. She smiled at him and gave him another hug before letting go of him completely.  
  
"Daddy, are you staying forever and ever here?" Charisma asked, quietly pleading with her father.

  


  
Goten looked at Charisma and stood up straight. He cleared his throat and looked at Bra. With a smile on his face, he turned back to Charisma.  
  
"Well, sweetie, your Mommy and I need to talk about things like that, okay? But I promise, I'll see you a whole lot, even if I don't live with you," Goten said.  
  
Charisma's eyes lit up and she ran over to her mother. She stretched out her arms and Bra lifted her. Charisma leaned over toward her mother's ear and whispered something so quietly that Goten couldn't hear. Bra nodded and gave Charisma a kiss before putting her down. Smiling, Charisma ran out of the room. Bra smiled at Goten and then took in a deep breath. Goten stood quietly in place, anticipating Bra's next words.  
  
"Charisma asked me if I loved you, Goten. That's why I nodded. She also begged me to let you stay. I'm sorry Goten, but..." Bra paused.  
  
"What is it? Oh, I know that it's impossible for me to come here one day and then move in. I'll just visit with her occasionally." Goten's head dropped. He had hoped Bra would've let him stay, but what could he expect? This was Vegeta's daughter.  
  
"No, no, no, Goten. You don't understand. I'm sorry...but Pareasu will have to give you all of your things, because you are moving in with me and Charisma!" Bra exclaimed. She threw her arms around Goten and began to weep. "You're finally home. And I missed you so much."  
  
"Oh Bra, I've missed you since that night...the night we proclaimed our love for one another...the night we conceived...my child." Goten picked Bra up and took her upstairs. He gently laid her down on the bed in her room and took off his shirt.  
  
Bra looked at Goten and removed her shirt. Goten bent down to kiss her, but the sound of the door opening brought them both back to reality. Bra thought fast of a cover-up story.  
  
Charisma stood in the doorway, staring at Bra and Goten. She smiled mischievously. "Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Um...well," Goten began, but he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Daddy was helping Mommy scratch her back, Charisma," Bra replied coolly.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to bed, and I decided I would tell y'all goodnight." Charisma held her bunny closer to her. The young girl turned to leave her parents' room.  
  
"Charisma, come here pumpkin." Goten sat up when he saw his nine year old daughter walk closer to the bed. Quickly, he removed his hand from Bra's pants line.  
  
"What is it Daddy?" Charisma asked innocently. "Am I in trouble?"  
  
Goten smiled and picked his daughter up, who squealed and smiled. "Why would you be in trouble?"  
  
"Because, I disturbed you and Mommy twice tonight when y'all were talking. "Charisma eyed both her parents. She rubbed her eyes to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Shh, Charisma, you did nothing wrong sweetheart. Don't worry about it," Bra sat up and took Charisma from Goten.  
  
"You just have bad timing, that's all. We're not mad at you." Goten kissed his daughter's forehead.  
  
Charisma smiled and kissed both of her parents. "So, are you staying here with Mommy and me, Daddy?"  
  
Goten nodded. "I'll stay here forever!"  
  
Charisma smiled slightly and looked at her mom. "Mommy?"  
  
Bra brushed some of her daughter's black and blue hair behind her ear. "Yes?"  
  
"Will you put me to sleep like you did when I was little?" Charisma asked, yawning. "Sing to me."  
  
"Uh..." Bra blushed and looked at Goten, who smiled at her seductively.  
  
"Please Mommy," Charisma begged.  
  
"Yeah, please Mommy." Goten copied his daughter. "I mean Bra."  
  
"Oh, alright." Bra brought Charisma closer to her body. Once there, Bra wrapped her arms around her daughter and started to rock back and forth. Soon, the blue haired saiya-jin started to hum a tune.  
  
Goten watched Bra with a close eye. He didn't know that she could sing. As a matter of fact, no one knew. His gaze shifted to his daughter. _Damn, I never noticed how much she looks like me. _Goten thought.  
  
Charisma's eyes started to close when the angel who was holding her started to sing. Goten just kept quiet. Bra sang so beautifully.  
  
"Hush little baby don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Momma's gonna buy you a Billy goat. If that Billy goat get's ponied, Momma's gonna buy you a Shetland pony. And if that pony runs away, Momma's gonna buy you another someday." Bra got up with her almost asleep daughter, and walked to Charisma's room. Goten followed her as Bra finished the rhyme, "Tra-la-la-boom-be-ay."  
  
Goten watched as Bra used one arm to hold their daughter and the other to turn back the covers on the bed. He saw Charisma, with her half-closed eyes look at him and smile. He smiled back as Bra gently laid her down on the bed.  
  
"Sing another song, Mommy," Charisma said.  
  
Bra smiled and sat down on the bed beside her daughter. She let her hand find Charisma's hair. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so don't take my sunshine away." Bar finished right when Charisma closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Bra kissed her daughter's head and started to sing again as she felt Goten wrap his arms around her waist from behind and place his head on her shoulder. He heard Bra's angelic voice. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so don't take my sunshine away." Bra leaned her head back on Goten's shoulder. Both were still shirtless.  
  
"You've taught her well, Bra." Goten kissed her neck and quickly picked Bra up. While in the hall, Bra closed Charisma's door as Goten kissed her.  
  
Back in her bedroom, Goten threw Bra on the bed and jumped on top of her. They started to kiss passionately. Goten moved from Bra's lips to her neck. When he reached a certain area, the black-haired saiya-jin bit down on the Princess' neck.  
  
"Now, you are all mine, dear Bra." Goten moaned when Bra turned the tables on him and bit down on his neck as well. Both drew blood.  
  
"As you are mine." Bra locked lips with her newfound love. Each tasted the other's sweet blood.  
  


^_^  
  


Pan was looming above Trunks' half naked form. She was kissing every inch of his well-built body, going up and down.  
  
"Do...you...think that Goten...is...with Bra?" Trunks finally managed to say.  
  
"I don't know," Pan breathed. "Maybe *kiss* he is, *kiss* maybe he isn't. *kiss*"  
  
Trunks pulled Pan up to him and kissed her. "Well, I hope he is."  
  


^_^  
  


"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" Charisma's childish voice rang through the dark room.  
  
"They're not here. No one can save you, little Charisma!" a dark, evil voice boomed.  
  
"HEY! I'm not little! I'm nine years old!" Charisma was getting aggravated.  
  
"Well, you sure do act like a little six year old child to me!"  
  
Charisma's hand balled into a fist. This guy is really ticking me off! She started to power up.  
  
"Not such a wise idea, little one!" A massive ball of dark energy came hurtling at the young female Saiya-jin.  
  
"What?! AHHH!" Charisma screamed. Her small, lithe body collided with another one. The little girl drew one last breath as the enemy shot a blast right through her  
  


^_^  
  


"Charisma! Charisma! Wake up!" Starla shook her best friend.  
  
"NO! Lemme go, you jerk!" Charisma threw a punch at Starla's head.  
  
"Hey! Oh, Chrissy, I hate to do this..." Starla punched Charisma in the stomach. That didn't even wake her up. _Now what?_ Starla thought. _Wait, I've got it._ "Dinner time!"  
  
"What? Where?" Charisma shot out of bed. She looked around the room and saw Starla. She had just been tricked. "You're so mean Star!"  
  
"I know!" Starla gave one of those peace sign things.  
  
"It's okay Star! I still love you," Charisma said, hugging her best friend. "Are you ready to go see Paw-Paw fight?"  
  
"Yep, let's go," Starla said. Goku was scheduled to fight any minute and they had to get there fast!  
  
Charisma and Starla walked onto Charisma's balcony and took off, careful not to disturb Goten and Bra. On the way there, Charisma told Starla about her dream. Starla wasn't too thrilled about that, and she thought that it had to be some kind of premonition. When they got there, Charisma and Starla hurried to find seats in the arena. They had to sit by a very large woman, but they didn't mind. They had come to see Goku.  
  
Goku walked onto the ring and looked at the crowd. He sensed someone that he knew and strained his eyes to see. He caught sight of Starla and Charisma and smiled. He should've known that they would come. Goku waved at his two favorite girls and then began to concentrate on his battle. His opponent walked out, a dark-haired, tall, muscular man. Goku tapped his foot and smirked. This would be easy.  
  
When the bell rang signaling the start of the battle, the man ran over to Goku and began his attack. Goku smiled, yawning as he blocked every move the man made. When the man began to kick Goku, Goku grabbed his leg and pulled the man onto the ground. Goku had knocked the breath out of him and was at an advantage for a few seconds. Goku picked the man up and threw him out of the ring. The announcer came over to escort Goku to the winner's circle.  
  
Starla and Charisma jumped up cheering. Starla looked at Charisma as they took their seats. "The poor guy didn't stand a chance."  
  
Charisma laughed and brushed off her seat. _Stupid people! Throwing peanuts on my seat!_ "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back, okay Starla?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Charisma got up and walked off in the direction of the bathrooms.  
  
Starla was watching Goku when she heard it--Charisma's scream and a loud explosion. Everyone in the audience screamed.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Starla yelled.  
  
"What in the Fisherman's Horizon was that?!" Goku yelled. (AN: Fisherman's Horizon is in Final Fantasy 8, if you play video games. We associated FH with Fucking Hell. Please continue.)  
  
"Nani?!" screamed the announcer as he ducked behind Goku.  
  


^_^  
  


"Let me go, you asshole!" Charisma yelled.  
  
The creature put her down. "Young warrior, you are unaware of your destiny. Charisma, come with me peacefully and I will show you."  
  
"You have no idea who I am! I am the daughter of..." Charisma couldn't finish.  
  
"You are the daughter of Bra and Goten, and the granddaughter of Goku and Chichi, as well as Bulma and Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiya-jins," the creature said.  
  
Charisma stood with her mouth open, trying to understand how this creature knew so much about her. "This is just like my dream," she said under her breath.  
  
"Yes, but this is not a dream. This is very real."  
  
Just then, Starla came running in. "Charisma! Are you okay?! What in the heck was that noise?!"  
  
"She was attempting to attack me, young Starla," the creature said, turning to face Starla.  
  
Charisma took the opportunity. She ran up behind it, powering up. Before she could attack, though, a strong hand took hold of her and lifted her.  
  
"That wasn't too smart, Charisma. You cannot surprise me, little warrior." The creature had predicted what Charisma would do.  
  
"Let her go, you asshole!" Starla screamed, powering up.  
  


^_^  
  


Goku had flown in at the wrong time. Bra and Goten were recovering from their lovemaking, and Goku had burst in.  
  
"Goku! We're not...well, we aren't clothed! Bra screamed, pulling the blanket up to her neck.  
  
"Yeah Dad! You could've called first!" Goten said angrily.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave. I'm sure that Trunks and Pan would like to know that Starla is going to die. If you don't care that Charisma is too, then I'll go." Goku began to leave, but Bra screamed out.  
  
"What do you mean, my daughter is going to die?!"  
  
"Oh, she's just been attacked. That's all," Goku said.  
  
"What?! Get up! We have to put some clothes on!" Goten screamed.  
  
"Okay!" Bra said.  
  
"Um...Dad?!" Goten said to Goku.  
  
"Right, sorry. I'll go." Goku flew out the open window. He had to tell Trunks and Pan  
  


^_^  
  


"This guy just...won't die!" Starla said weakly.  
  
Charisma was just as weak as Starla, but she refused to give in. She had to do something! She didn't want to think what would happen if she gave in.  
  
"Come on Starla. Let's go!" Charisma pulled herself together and shot an energy beam at the creature.  
  
It just waved it away, smirking. "You have so much to learn, young one. I can help you. Don't you see that?"  
  
"Shut up, you bastard!" Starla yelled as she too shot an energy beam. He was caught off guard by this one, and the beam dropped him to his knees.  
  
"You are more powerful than I had ever expected, young ones. I may teach you a few more things, though," the creature said.  
  
Charisma turned to Starla. "Star, why does he keep saying stuff like that?"  
  
The creature lifted his head. _Someone is coming._ It walked over to Charisma and hit her on her neck. She fell to the ground, passing out.  
  
"Why did you do that, you son of a bitch?!" Starla screamed.  
  
"Hush, young one. I did not harm her severely." It walked over to Starla. She screamed and tried to fly away, but it caught her, repeating the blow and dropping her on the ground.  
  
"Ahhh," Starla said as she hit the ground, passing out as well.  
  
"You two are more powerful than I have foreseen. I will return for you, but now is not the time. You are not ready yet." The man sprinted away, leaving the two young girls on the ground alone.  
  


^_^  
  


Bra, Goten, Pan, Trunks and Goku were flying toward the arena. Goku led the way. When they got there, Goku nodded toward the bathroom area. "That's where the scream came from, so they should be there," he said.  
  
Everyone landed near the bathroom. Everyone else had already evacuated the arena. When they got there, they saw the bodies of Starla and Charisma.  
  
"Oh my Dende!" Bra said, running toward Charisma's small body. "My little girl!" Goten joined Bra as she tried to shake Charisma awake.  
  
Pan and Trunks were by Starla's body. Pan spoke up. "They are still breathing, but they won't wake up. To think, they could've been killed!"  
  
"No," Trunks said. "If they were going to be killed, they would be dead already. Whoever or whatever did this to them will be back, and when it comes back..." Trunks stared off, as if developing a game plan.  
  
"We'll handle them, or it, or whatever," Goten said. He picked up Charisma and looked down at her still form. "For now, they need to rest. Let's all go home. We'll talk about this later."  
  
Trunks nodded in agreement, picking Starla up. He took off in the direction of his home, with Pan behind him.  
  
"Let's go, Bra. Dad, you need to rest too. I'll talk to you later." Goten took off.  
  
Bra stood and looked at Goku. "He's right. Go rest. Thank you for your help." With that, Bra took off, leaving Goku behind.  
  
_Hmm. This will be a tough battle. I do need rest._ Goku thought. He took off toward his home, hoping he could handle what was to come.  
  


^_^  
  
_What is Goku talking about? Will the creature return? But, what does it want with Charisma and Starla? You'll have to read Chapter 2!!!   
  
^_^Animeluvers^_^  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own DBZ or GT; so don't even try to sue me, because I know all the judges around here!_


	2. The Training Session

The Return Of Memories  
Chapter 2--The Training Session  
By: Animeluvers  
  
^_^  
  
Hey! We are back with Chapter 2. For all of you guys who reviewed chapter 1, thanks! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you did chapter 1!! This story revolves around Charisma and Starla in the other dimension! It has some cute scenes with Trunks, Pan, and Bra!  
  
^_^Animeluvers^_^  
  


_^_^  
  
_

Charisma woke up with one hell of a headache. Her vision was blurred and when she tried to focus, it just became worse. Carefully, Charisma sat up on her elbows and looked around for Starla. The young girl knew her best friend was here somewhere.  
  
"So, you're finally awake, young warrior. I was beginning to think that I really did kill you."  
  
Charisma narrowed her gaze into the black darkness. This guy was had pushed her last button. In a flash of golden light, Charisma powered up to Super Saiya-jin made, which gave some light to the dark room.   
  
"Haha, oh, dear Charisma, your efforts are futile."  
  
"Coward! Afraid to fight me?" Charisma yelled. Like her mother, this young girl wasn't afraid to fight anyone.  
  
Mechanical laughter echoed through the evil infested place. "You still have a lot to learn, but for now, how about you and Starla find me."  
  
Charisma frowned and grunted. She wasn't in the mood to play some messed up version of 'hide and go seek' with this guy. That really was childish. Charisma sighed. _This guy has some major problems!_ "FINE!" She decided that she would do along with his little charade. One problem though, she couldn't find Starla.  
  
"Come on, little girl, let's start." a small dot appeared in front of Charisma and she smirked.  
  
"Whatever!" Charisma followed the light. All she could think about was her parents. She missed her mother and father. "This is so ridiculous!" Charisma thought for a minute. Being half saiya-jin could help her. She could just think of this as a hunt. This might turn out to be fun after all.  
  
Charisma kept walking following the white light. She stopped when her ears picked up a sound. She turned to her right to see a blue haired girl on the ground.  
  
"Star! Are you alright?" Charisma ran over to her cousin's side and started shaking her. Soon after, Starla moaned and groaned in pain and fatigue.  
  
"Uh...Chrissy? Is that you?"  
  
Charisma smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"  
  
"My head hurts, but I'll live." Starla got up, with Charisma's help. She looked around and examined her surroundings. "Where in the hell are we?"  
  


^_^  
  


It had been 12 hours since the others had brought Charisma and Starla home. For some reason, they wouldn't wake up. Bra sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, holding her hand. This was tearing her apart. Charisma was the light of her life. Bra couldn't stand seeing her daughter like this. The Saiya-jin Princess was so strong, however, right now, Bra felt so weak. She couldn't help her daughter.  
  
The blue haired demi saiya-jin stroked her daughter's black and blue hair. How could this happen to her? Why now? Goten had just come back into her life. She finally had her family. _Why do I have to pay for happiness? What do I have to do? What have I done to deserve this? _Bra thought.  
  
Tears poured out of her red, puffy eyes and down her cheek. Quickly she wiped them away. Bra promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore. It was a sign of weakness. Or, so she thought ...  
  
**~Flashback~  
  
**A 13 year old Bra sat outside in Capsule Corp.'s garden. Every time she saw Goten and Pareasu together, if ripped her heart in a million and one pieces. It hurt to even think about it. Bra couldn't stop the tears as the rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Bra? What's wrong?"  
  
Bra quickly stood and wiped the tears off her face. She made herself presentable. "Nothing, daddy. Nothing's wrong."  
  
Vegeta came closer to his daughter and sat down on the bench. "Something must be. You were crying."  
  
Bra faked a smile. "What are you talking about, dad? I wasn't doing such a weak thing."  
  
"Hmph. Bra, sit down. I need to talk to you." Vegeta looked at the seat next to him. Bra hesitated at first, then she obliged.  
  
"Yes, daddy."  
  
"Showing your emotions isn't a sign of weakness. It shows that you care. Even anger is an emotion. It all revolves around people. Believe me, Bra, I know you care, and I know that you were crying." Vegeta put his arm around his daughter.  
  
Bra sighed. "Have you ever cared for someone so much that it even hurts to think about that person?" Bra looked at her father.  
  
Vegeta straightened up. "Honestly, I felt that way every time I saw your mother with Yamacha. Before the androids appeared, Bulma showed me so much kindness. After I went to space to continue my Super Saiya-jin training. I realized that I loved her just as much as she loved me." Vegeta sighed. "Now when I look back, I do regret being so crude to her. However, I don't regret loving her."  
  
Bra looked at her father. She never knew this about him. "Awww! Daddy, that's so romantic. I never knew you felt that way about mom!"  
  
Vegeta looked Bra. "Do not tell anyone about this."  
  
Bra chuckled. "I promise." She got up and gave Vegeta a hug. "I love you, daddy."  
  
The Saiya-jin Prince wrapped his arms tighter around his little girl. "I love you too, Princess."  
  
**~ End Flashback ~  
  
**Bra smiled at the memory of her father. He had always seemed to cheer her up. As odd as it may sound, Vegeta would crack jokes when she felt down. He had told her 'I hate to see you upset, Angel.' Bra missed her father ...a lot.  
  
Once again, Bra started to cry. She brought her daughter in her lap and started to rock Charisma's body. Bra did the one thing that Charisma enjoyed her doing. She cleared her throat and started to sing. She didn't expect what would happen next.  
  
Bra felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and Charisma as she began to sing. Bra knew who it was. She sung every word of the song through her endless tears of sorrow.  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so don't take my sunshine away." Bra never stopped when Goten's grip became tighter.  
  
"Bra."  
  
"Oh Goten!" The Saiya-jin Princess buried her head into Goten's cotton shirt. Her tears soaking the material. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know love." Goten kissed the top of Bra's head and stroked her soft, light blue hair. "I don't know."  
  


^_^  
  


"Kami! Where the hell is that asswipe?" Starla was becoming quite impatient. "This is so ...I dunno ...stupid, boring, dumb..."  
  
"Star, I get the picture." Charisma laughed.  
  
The two girls had been walking for what seemed forever. That ball of light had disappeared some time ago, and all they could do was follow their instincts. Which wasn't so bad, considering they were Saiya-jin's. So far, they hadn't run into any trouble. That is ...  
  
Starla stopped. Something wasn't right. The wind had changed direction. She remembered her Grandpa Goku telling her something about wind change. She could smell something all around them. She didn't like what was coming. Charisma's head jerked behind her when she heard strange noise. Sounded somewhat like a growl. It didn't sound friendly. Charisma got back to back with Starla.  
  
"Pst, Chrissy, did you hear that?" Starla asked in a whisper.  
  
Charisma nodded. "It doesn't sound happy to see us." Her blue eyes shot to her side. They turned gold once the creature had moved. This was pissing her off. (AN: In the character guide, we mentioned that her eyes turned gold when she was angry.)  
  
The girls jumped back from one another when an energy beam was shot between them. Starla saw some kind of creature appear Charisma. The dark blue haired girl flew towards her friend.  
  
"Chrissy! Behind you!"  
  
"Huh?" Charisma turned around only to be knocked down to the ground at lighting speed. Her body hit the ground with a hard thud. Charisma struggled to get up, but she never got far.  
  
As fast as ever, the creature appeared in front of Charisma and punched her in the stomach. The young girl dropped to her knees and started to cough up not only saliva but also blood.  
  


^_^  
  


Goten was washing dishes when he heard Bra scream. He dropped the plate, and started to run up the stairs. He lost his footing and tripped on the bottom step. He heard Bra scream again.  
  
"GOTEN! Something's wrong with Charisma!"  
  
The black haired man got up and bolted up the stairs to Charisma's room. He looked at his daughter and gasped. Charisma was coughing up, what seemed like blood. Goten rushed over to his daughter and Bra.  
  
"God damn! What happened?" Goten looked at his girlfriend.  
  
"I don't know. Go and call the hospital, and then call Pan. Charisma is not staying here." Bra said.  
  
Goten got up and ran downstairs, and grabbed the phone. He was praying to Dende that his daughter would be okay.  
  


^_^  
  


"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" a white and blue beam came out of Charisma's hand. This creature was way too fast. It moved out of 

the way of the wave.  
  
Starla was on the ground fighting some kind of wolf like thing. She wasn't in a very happy mood. "Eat this!" Starla threw a punch at the creature and knocked it a few feet back. She took off in a run, and just as the thing got up, Starla kicked it in the head, breaking its neck.  
  
"This guy is really getting on my last nerve!" Starla said. She looked behind her to find some more of those wolves coming at her. She quickly guarded herself, but didn't see the one behind her.  
  
Charisma heard Starla's scream. She looked down and saw her best friend. "Star! Hold on!" Charisma went Super Saiya-jin, kicked the enemy she was fighting away, and flew towards Starla.''  
  
The ten-year-old girl stood and powered up. "That is it!" Starla went Super Saiya-jin as well and flew above the creatures. She raised her arms over her head. "Ma-sen-ko-HA!"  
  
The next thing the girls saw was a giant explosion. _Hnm ...that's strange. I didn't even let the attack go. What the hell?!_ Starla thought.  
  


^_^  
  


When Pan got there; the car was ready to go to the hospital. A worried Bra watched as Goten carefully put Charisma in the car. Pan ran over to Bra and took her in her arms.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Bra. Don't worry." Pan said, trying to reassure her best friend.  
  
"How can I NOT worry, Pan? My daughter is coughing up blood!" Bra yelled. She saw the look in Pan's eyes. She was hurt. "I'm sorry, Pan. I'm just ...I can't stand this. My nerves are shot!"  
  
Goten turned towards the two women. "Let's go, girls. She's ready." Goten was waiting by the car.  
  
"Fuck taking a car! We can fly, you know?!" Bra said, taking a hold of her daughter. When she had a good grip on her, she took off flying in the direction towards the hospital.  
  
"Dammit! Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?!" Goten said, frustrated. He took off after her, cussing under his breath.  
  
Pan just sighed and took off after the two. Of course, Goten was right. Bra shouldn't fly when she is upset like that. She could get hurt, and the altitude could be dangerous for Charisma's health.  
  
When they got to the hospital, Bra had already registered Charisma. She was talking to the doctor when Goten and Pan got there.  
  
"Hello, I'm her father. Charisma's, of course." Goten said. "How is she?"  
  
"I'm Adam Richardson. Well, she is in a comatose state right now, sir. We can't be sure why she was coughing up blood. I suggest that she stay here so that we can run some tests on her and be sure that everything is running smoothly inside." the doctor said.  
  
A nurse walked over to the doctor and said something to him. He nodded and walked away. "He had an emergency," she said.  
  
Bra sat down in a chair and looked at her daughter. She looked so small, lying there, almost as if she was shrinking in the bed.  
  
**~Flashback~  
  
**Bra was sitting in the living room, watching television when her mother came in. Bra shot her a smile and patted the seat next to her. Bulma returned the smile and sat down.  
  
"Hi Mom. Ya know, I never thought pregnancy would be so hard on a woman," Bra said, rubbing her back. She was seven months pregnant now, and her back was killing her!  
  
"Well, sweetheart, it is hard. But, it's all worth it when you hold your little girl in your arms for the first time. When I saw you for the first time, I burst into tears. You were so beautiful, and you still are." Bulma brushed a loose strand of hair out of her daughter's face.  
  
"Mom, you know just how to make me feel better. I love you, and I love this baby. I can never picture myself in a position where I would stop loving either of you. You know what? I feel so much Charisma from this baby. I think that's what I'll name her." Bra smiled again.  
  
"That's a beautiful name, Bra. But, I have to tell you something," Bulma said. "It's very important."  
  
"Go on Mom. You can tell me anything." Bra looked at her beautiful mother. She was so vibrant. And she always had the best advice. Of course, only a mother could understand her daughter.  
  
"Well, I know that this little girl is going to be fragile. Take good care of Charisma, okay? You never know how much your daughter means to you until you have something happen to her, like when you got pregnant. I never thought of you as a mother, but like I said, you never meant so much as when something happened to you."  
  
**~End Flashback~  
  
**Bra was crying now, and she couldn't stop. All of a sudden, Bra felt strong arms wrap around her. Goten was there, like he had been for so long. He was always there for her in spirit, even if he couldn't be there physically.  
  
"Shh ...Bra, she is going to be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to our daughter," Goten said.  
  
Pan excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she got out into the hall, she bumped into Trunks. "What are you doing here? Who's taking care of Starla, dammit?!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Listen," Trunks said. "Something happened to Starla. Her nose was ...well, it started to bleed. I didn't know what to do, so I brought her here."  
  


^_^  
  


"Dammit," Starla said.  
  
"What is it, Star?" Charisma asked.  
  
"My nose is bleeding now. Well, crap." Starla took out the handkerchief her father had given her. It used to be her grandmother's.  
  
"Well, well, well. So, you two must be the competitors my father told me about." A tall, black-haired, blue-eyed, muscular man appeared through the darkness. "My name is..." Before the man could say anything else, there was another explosion.  
  
Starla and Charisma powered up, preparing for another battle. They heard the familiar voice of the creature that had attacked them earlier.  
  
"Ah, I see you've met my son. Girls, you don't have to be so prepared to fight. Now is not the time." The man didn't resemble the creature from earlier. He was actually quite handsome, with the same features as his son.  
  
Starla and Charisma exchanged glances. "Who in the hell are you and what do you want with us?!" Starla yelled at him.  
  
The man did not reply, but instead, raised his hand and said a few words. "Light, shine forth and reveal 'Casa'." There was a bright flash of light and suddenly, a home-like setting appeared around everyone.  
  
"What just happened?" Did you cast a spell or something?" Charisma asked as she powered down. Starla powered down as well.  
  
"Yes, much like the one I cast on you when I hit you both before." The man replied. He turned to the other man and said, "Guapo, my son, show these girls where they will be staying when they are not training."  
  
Guapo nodded his head and turned to Starla ans Charisma. "Follow me." He began to walk away and the two girls followed. They reached a door and Guapo opened it. "This will be your room when you are not training." he said to Charisma. "You will receive your food here and you are not to leave under and circumstances." He closed the door and pointed across the hall. "That is your room. The same rules apply."  
  
Guapo turned around and headed back toward his father. Charisma was thinking about something, and she couldn't help herself. She had to ask him.  
  
"Um ...Guapo ...could you be a doll and show us the rest of 'casa', you know? Like, where the bathroom is?"  
  


^_^  
  


Pan had followed Trunks to Starla's room. Although she was older, Pan thought Starla looked even smaller than Charisma had. Pan rushed over to Starla's bedside and brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, my little girl. I hope you're okay!" Pan began to weep and Trunks walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, Pan. She's going to be fine. I hope you know that."  
  
Meanwhile, Bra had told Goten that she wanted to be alone, so he had left for a while. When Goten returned, Bra turned to him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Goten, we are getting these girls out of here. We need to put them somewhere where we know that they'll be taken good care of."  
  
"What? Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, they need a doctor," Goten said.  
  
"I know. That's why we're taking them and Dr. Richardson to Capsule Corps. It's practically a second home and it's got a medical room, too," Bra said.  
  


^_^  
  


Back in the Dark side, the other dimension, Starla and Charisma had finished their tour. _Dende! This guy is so cute!- Charisma thought. -And he's nice, too. I wonder if he's as evil as his father ...  
  
_When they met back up with Guapo's father, the girls were very quiet as they listened to him talk. "Let me introduce myself before we begin. I am Nagago. Now, I already know you, so let's go."  
  
"Go where? You had better mean home!" Starla said.  
  
Nagago led the girls out of the house and again raised his hand to cast another spell. "Reveal to all those who see Seishinno!" With another flash of light, another room appeared. There was incense lit everywhere.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Charisma asked.  
  
"Tight!" Starla said.  
  
"This is stage one of your training. It is mental training. The one who passes all five stages first goes home. In order to pass this stage, you must prove to me that you are able to win mental battles with yourself. This is for you to meditate and concentrate your thoughts. When you think you are ready, find me and I will test you." Nagago left the girls alone in another explosion.  
  


^_^  
  


Doctor Richardson came in right after Bra's suggestion. "Ma'am, I think that is an excellent idea. Perhaps when they are there, they will feel more at home and they will awaken."  
  
"So, you'll be willing to come stay there around the clock?" Bra asked as she took a seat.  
  
The doctor pondered this for a moment and then responded. "It will not be a problem. I'll begin the paperwork right now." He walked out of the room, leaving Bra and Goten alone with Charisma.  
  
"Oh, Charisma, you're getting out of this hospital, sweetheart." Bra turned to Goten. "Goten, do you think she can hear me?"  
  
"I'm sure she can, but if she can't, she's missing out," Goten said as he walked over and gave Bra a reassuring kiss.  
  
"My poor baby. Charisma, where are you?"  
  
"Ma'am? The paperwork's all ready. You can take her to..." Doctor Richardson paused.  
  
"Capsule Corps. I'll take her. Goten will show you how to get there as soon as you're ready. I have to go tell Pan the news!" Bra stood and walked out of the room and down the hall to Starla's room.  
  
"Bra!" Pan said when she saw her.  
  
"I have good news. We're taking the girls to Capsule Corps. Dr. Richardson is going with us. He'll be staying around the clock. Isn't that wonderful?!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"Thank goodness! I hate this hospital. I'll get Starla down there immediately." Pan smiled and picked up her daughter, carrying her out of the room. Bra went and got Charisma and followed her. When they got outside, they flew into the air and in the direction of Capsule Corps.  
  
"Well, doc, let's go and get some clothes and stuff. Can we take your car?" Goten asked.  
  
"No problem. It's right outside," Dr. Richardson said, leading Goten out of the hospital and to his car in the parking lot.  
  


^_^  
  


Charisma took a seat on the other side of the meditating room. She was scared. What did this Nagago guy want with her and Starla? This was too hard for her to do. She just wanted to go home and stay with her mom.  
  
Starla eyed her friend across the room. _I wonder what's on her mind? _Deciding to help her friend, Starla stopped what she was doing and walked over to Charisma.  
  
"Hey grill! What's wrong with you?" Starla put a hand on Chrissy's shoulder and knelt down beside her.  
  
Above them, Guapo watched the two Saiya-jins with an observant eye. His father was right. Charisma and Starla had a close bond with one another. The quarter sorcerer continued his watch over them. One of the two was destined to be his savior.  
  
Charisma looked at Starla with sad eyes. "I miss my Mom and Dad. I want to go home and..."  
  
"Waitaminute! You have a dad? When did this happen?" Starla had rudely interrupted Charisma, something she did a lot.  
  
"Oi! Tonight. Before you ask who it is, Goten is my Dad." Charisma saw Starla's eyes widen. She mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Uncle Goten is your Dad?! Man, that's some damn shit right there. Who would've thought?" Starla sighed. "Uncle Goten. You know, Mom told me that he was married to this whore. Her name was ...Pareasu, I think."  
  
Charisma looked at her friend. She really didn't need that information at this point in time. _Mental note, get more detail about this Pareasu person from Mom and Dad._ Charisma thought.  
  


^_^  
  


"Bra, are you hungry?" Pan asked. She eyed her best friend. She saw Bra shake her head. Her face started to get red. "Oooooohh, you have to eat!" Again, Pan saw Bra shake her head.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood to eat anything right now. Maybe later." Bra sat down at the table.  
  
"What will you do later?" Goten walked into the kitchen, followed by Doctor Richardson, Trunks, and another young man, who was later introduced to the others as Doctor Richardson's son, Lawson Richardson.  
  
"Ojisan!" Pan turned to look at Goten. "Bra won't eat. She refuses."  
  
Goten heard Bra sigh and pushed the chair back. He turned around just as she was leaving. "Bra?" Goten walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, spinning her around. "What's wrong?"  
  
Bra looked at Goten with an angry face. Her eyes turned to a silver color. Goten gasped. Bra pushed Goten back into the table. She glared at everyone and bowed.  
  
"Sumimasen." Bra walked back to the door and stopped. "Oh, and Goten." Bra turned around to look at Goten. She shot him one of those cold glares that Vegeta would give Goku. "I suggest that you don't touch me like that ever again."  
  
Goten watched Bra turn and leave to go upstairs. His heart started to hurt. She hadn't acted like this in the last two days.  
  


^_^  
  


Starla quickly dodged the attack that was thrown at her. The young girl took the upper hand and started to attack Charisma. Starla kicked Charisma in the ribs, which made her fall to the ground. Starla kneed her friend in the gut and kicked her in the head. Charisma flew backwards. She stopped.  
  
"So, you want to play dirty, Starla?" Charisma flew at Starla with incredible speed Nagago wouldn't let them go super Saiya-jin, so they both had a disadvantage.  
  
When Charisma was exactly one foot in front of Starla, she produced an after image and flew behind her. Starla got mad.  
  
"Charisma! That's not fair!" Starla screamed.  
  
Charisma appeared behind Starla and spun her around. "Yes it is!" Charisma reared her fist forward and hit Starla in the head. She then delivered a rapid attack.  
  
The now twelve-year-old Charisma kicked a thirteen-year-old Starla in the shoulder blade, hit her in the stomach, and put her in a chokehold. Charisma brought her knee into Starla's lower back. Both of them were bleeding profusely.  
  
Charisma spat the warm blood out of her mouth and smirked. She had Starla in the exact position that she wanted her in. "Do you give up?"  
  
Starla gritted her teeth. It hurt so badly! She laughed. "FUCK NO! Get off of me, you stupid cow!" Starla slung herself forward and Charisma was on her back. Starla then jumped a couple of feet in the air and turned around so that Charisma's back was facing the ground.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You little ...AHH!" Charisma hit the ground hard with Starla on top of her. She heard Starla scream when her knee jarred into the blue haired's back harder.  
  
"Holy shit!" Starla yelled. She managed to get out of Charisma's grasp and jumped off of her. She fell on the ground. Both of the girls were very tired.  
  
They had been training for seven months straight in the third stage, 'Duele'. They passed the second stage, 'Kuuki', with ease. That was air battle. This was hand-to-hand combat. Being in Darkside, time passed faster than that on Earth. Nagago had told them that one day on Earth was equal to ten months in this realm. That is how they had aged.  
  
"Oh, dude, I can't move," Starla said. "Every muscle in my body is aching!"  
  
Charisma managed to get one word out. She was in too much pain to talk. "MEDIC!"  
  
Starla looked at Charisma and laughed, but it didn't last long. "Damn ...it even hurts to ...laugh. Fisherman's Horizon, where's Guapo when you need him?"   
  
An explosion was heard and the two Saiya-jins couldn't move to see whether it was Guapo or Nagago. After they heard him speak, they knew.  
  
"Charisma, Starla, NAOSU!" Guapo used his healing magic on the two girls.   
  
Once healed, Charisma jumped up and gave Guapo a big, Saiya-jin hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"  
  
Guapo wrapped his arms around Charisma. "No problem." Both of them stayed like that. They had forgotten about Starla.  
  
"Uh ...hello? Are you there? Guys? Charisma? Guapo? HEY, GUYS?!"  
  
Guapo realized what he was doing and let go of Charisma. He stepped away with a blush forming.  
  
"WHAT?" Charisma yelled at Starla.  
  
"Nothing..." Starla walked over to her friend and hugged her.  
  
"Excuse me, Charisma?" Guapo said. "My father would like to see you. Starla, he said for you to go back to 'casa' and rest. He will talk to you later."  
  
"Alright!" Starla hugged Charisma again and took off in the direction of the place that she had called home for the past three years.  
  
Charisma looked at Guapo and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Guapo nodded and snapped his fingers. They appeared in a simulation similar to the 'Duele' dimension. "Father had some business to attend to, but he will be back shortly." Guapo turned to leave, but Charisma stopped him.  
  
"Guapo, why have you been helping me?" Charisma jumped in front of the young man.  
  
Guapo placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I will tell you later. Right now, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Charisma's face became downcast when Guapo walked past her and to the door. She heard him clear his throat. Charisma turned around to meet his intense dark blue gaze.  
  
"A helpful hint: You must unite your mind and body to defeat my father in this stage." With that, Guapo left.  
  
Charisma smiled to herself. Guapo was always giving her helpful hints. She sat down and started to meditate. Guapo had shown her how to unite her mind and body so that they would think in sync with each other. "It helps to meditate to make your physical, mental, and energy attacks ten times as strong." Guapo had said.  
  
As Charisma sat there in a meditating state, one question hung in the back of her mind. The same question that she hadn't been able to answer for months. Why had she fallen in love with Guapo?  
  


^_^  
  


Goten sat in the living room with Trunks, who was playing his Playstation Game Console. (AN: I don't own that!) "DAMN! How many of these monsters do I have to fight?!" Trunks started to whine. "I want Bahamut!" (AN: In Final Fantasy 8, Bahamut is a GF. I don't own that either!)  
  
"Oh, quit your bitching, you big baby! You'll get him. See, he's talking to you." Goten had to get Trunks' attention back on the game, or he would surely lose.  
  
Trunks read the question out loud. "So, do you wish to challenge me? ...Why, hell yeah I do!" Trunks hit his answer and waited for the enemy.  
  
Goten listened as the battle music raged on. Once he heard Trunks, he couldn't help but laugh. The older, purple haired boy sounded like a girl, literally.  
  
"EEK! RED DRAGON! AHH! RED DRAGON! TASUKE!" Trunks watched as the creature did an attack called 'breath'. He watched in onslaught as all of his party members died. "NOOOOOO! That's not fair! Screw you Red Dragon! And screw you, Bahamut!"  
  
Suddenly, Pan came in the room and threw the Playstation in the closet, locking the door. She turned to her husband and uncle. Both had a shocked face.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Trunks whined again.  
  
"I'm tired of hearing you scream and complain about Bahamut, and Ojison over there was laughing like a maniac!"  
  
"But ...but ...Pan!" Trunks started to cry, while Goten couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Bra came down the stairs. "What the hell is going on?!" She walked in to the living room to see Trunks at Pan's feet, crying, and Goten on the floor, laughing like a hyena. "Goten, Oniichan, are you two alright?"  
  
Trunks looked at his little sister. He smiled and crawled over to Bra. He grabbed a hold of her leg. "Imotochan, will you go and get my Playstation out of the closet?"  
  
Bra looked at her brother, and then at Pan. "Why is his Playstation in the closet?"  
  
Pan turned her head up. "I put it in there because I was tired of hearing Trunks whine about some stupid GF and I was tired of Ojison's maniacal laughter!"  
  
The images that appeared in Bra's mind were priceless, and they brought a smile to her face. Suddenly, that smile turned into laughter. Goten stopped laughing and got up off of the floor. He looked at the love of his life. This was the first time that he had seen her smile since Charisma had been in a coma. As happy as ever, Goten ran over to Bra and wrapped his arms around her. He brought his lips to hers and swept her off of her feet and to their room.  
  
Trunks was still on the floor. He just didn't see that. Dende! That was nasty! Then, he remembered what had happened earlier and jumped up, going to the foot of the stairs. He screamed, "WHAT ABOUT MY PLAYSTATION?! I WANT BAHAMUT!"  
  


^_^  
  


Charisma fell to the ground once again as Nagago hit her in the stomach. "FUCK! That kinda hurt, ya know?!" Charisma jumped up and returned to her battle stance. _What was it that Guapo had said? Go for the legs.  
  
_Charisma smiled as she remembered Nagago's weakness, his knees. Charisma ran toward Nagago and tackled him at the knees. Nagago screamed in pain when he hit the pointy rock that was conveniently right behind him.  
  
"AHH! You little bitch!" Nagago yelled. "Fine! I am ending this!" He screamed in pain when he felt Charisma kick his knee.  
  
"Good, so I won!" Charisma started to do a little victory dance.  
  
"Go to 'casa' and tell Starla that she is to commence stage three again tomorrow until a month has passed. You will move to stage four, 'Tiempo'. Inform my son of this. He is to be your trainer for the next month. Now, go!" Nagago walked off in the opposite direction of 'casa' to let his pain go away while meditating.  
  
Charisma started to sing to herself in the happiness. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know ear, how much I love you, so don't take my sunshine away." She stopped singing when she saw Guapo in his separate house from 'casa'. Charisma broke into a sprint and ran in Guapo's house. She seemed to have startled him, because he jumped when he saw her.  
  
"Charisma! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be fighting my father? Or did he already beat you? Are you hurt badly?" Guapo looked her up and down. "You don't seem to be hurt. Why are you here?" Guapo studied Charisma's face.  
  
"I won, Guapo! I won! Can you believe it?!" Charisma threw her arms around Guapo and jumped up and down.  
  
"You won? Wow. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, Charisma! But still, why are you here?" Guapo asked.  
  
"Well, you're my teacher for stage four! Isn't that great?!" Charisma said.  
  
"Yeah!" Guapo picked Charisma up and suddenly kissed her. He dropped her after he did this. "Oh, man! I'm sorry! Maybe you should go now. Really, I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."  
  
Charisma stood there. She didn't know what to do. _Run! Run! Move out! Dammit! Why can't I move? Shit!  
  
Why did you kiss her, you dumb ass?! She doesn't have feelings for you, so why should you love her?!_ Guapo thought to himself.  
  
When Charisma regained her blood flow, she took off in the direction of 'casa' in a full sprint. She ran into the house and bumped right into Starla.  
  
"Hey! Chrissy, what's wrong?! Why are you running around like a maniac?!" Starla yelled.  
  
"I beat Nagago in the battle! I get to go to stage four. Oh, but Star, you have to stay in stage three for another month. Sorry Star." Charisma skipped away to her room, not waiting for Starla's response.  
  


^_^  
  


Bra and Goten came back downstairs to meet a distressed Trunks. They exchanged knowing glances. Bra and Goten tried to sneak past him, but Trunks heard them.  
  
"I still haven't got past the damn Red Dragons!" Trunks whined. "Help me! YEAS! Zantesuken! Boo-yah, fuckin' Red Dragon! What now, bitch?!" Trunks turned to Goten and Bra. "I won! I won! El yeas! OH NO! Another one! NOO! Breath! DAMN YOU RED DRAGONS!"  
  
"Please tie him up so we can ship him to a mental asylum, Goten," Bra said, laughing at her big brother.  
  
"I can hear you!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Yes, I know. I meant for it to be that way," Bra shot back. Bra took a seat on the couch and Goten sat beside her.  
  
Goten kissed Bra's cheek and took hold of her hand. "I love you, Bra."  
  
"I love you, too, Goten," Bra replied. _Oh, Dende, please not memories. Anything but that!  
  
_**~Flashback~  
  
**Bra and Charisma came in to the Christmas party at Capsule Corps. Bra took Charisma over to where Starla was seated and left her there. She had to find Goten. Bra had decided to tell Goten about Charisma. It was time that he knew that he had a daughter. Bra searched every possible place that Goten could be at Capsule Corps. Exhausted, Bra walked outside into the garden. She took a seat on one of the benches.  
_  
Dende! Where in the hell is Goten?! _Bra thought. _I really need to talk to him, considering I am the mother of his daughter!_  
  
Bra's head shot up when she heard Goten's voice. "I love you, Pareasu."  
  
"I love you, too, Goten! And yes! I will marry you!" Pareasu's words stung Bra's heart and she got up off of the bench. She had tears streaming down her face.  
  
**~End Flashback~  
  
**"Bra? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Goten asked, worried.  
  
"Do you remember the Christmas party when Pareasu accepted your proposal in the garden at Capsule Corps?" Bra asked, turning to Goten.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I was in the garden. I was looking for you. I was going to tell you about Charisma that night, but ..."  
  
"You heard Pareasu and I and you couldn't bring yourself to do it, could you? Well, Bra, that was the biggest mistake of my life. Don't worry. That's all in the past. The divorce was finalized today," Goten said, taking Bra in his arms.  
  
"Watch where you're putting your hands on my sister! I'll kick your ass!" Trunks said, pausing his Playstation game.  
  


^_^  
  


Charisma had been working on stage four for nine months now. Guapo was a tough trainer, but he was a cute one! Charisma finally passed stage four, 'Tiempo', when she realized that she could control her movements in any type of weather. This was element training!  
  
"Congratulations, Charisma. You have mastered stage four. You may now move on to stage five, 'Fin', super Saiya-jin training. Good luck. You can rest now at 'casa'." With a flash of light, Guapo disappeared.  
  
"YES!" Charisma rejoiced, beginning to hum a familiar tune. She paused. Every time she hummed or sang that tune, it made her think of her mother.  
  
Back at 'casa', Starla was badly injured. She had finally defeated Nagago and passed stage three, but not without a lot of pain.  
  
Charisma came bounding in and ran right past Starla, not even noticing that she was injured. "That little bitch! She's so inconsiderate as a teenager!" Starla said quietly to herself. She grimaced in pain, but turned over and went to sleep. When she woke up, she wasn't in pain anymore. _Guapo must have healed me. Hmph. I still don't trust him!_ Starla thought. She got up and went outside. Nobody was around. _Where is everyone?  
  
_"Hey Starla! Guess what?!" Charisma said, startling Starla. "I am almost done with stage five! All I have to do is prove that I can control my power as a super Saiya-jin and I'm done! Hey, did you know that we'd have been here for five years day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm fifteen and you're fourteen. Freaky, huh?" Starla replied.  
  


^_^  
  


"I'm worried about them! They have been in a coma for six days!" Bra was pacing back and forth next to Charisma's bed.  
  
Goten was trying to calm her down. "Listen, Dr. Richardson said that he thinks they might wake up soon."  
  
"Pshit! I don't know if I should believe that damn doctor anymore. He seems ...I don't know!" Bra was frustrated lately.  
  
"Look, Bra. It's almost midnight. Get some sleep. We'll check on them tomorrow." Goten ushered Bra out of the room.  
  


^_^  
  


Charisma was coming back from stage five when she saw Starla. She broke into a run. "STARLA! I beat stage five! I beat stage five! STARLA!"  
  
Starla dropped what she was doing and hugged her best friend. She was crying. "Oh! Chrissy! You get to go home!" Starla was so happy for her, wasn't she? Or was she angry that it was Charisma that won her way home?  
  
Nagago entered 'casa' with his usual explosion. He walked over to the two girls. "Girls, you have both trained hard."  
  
Guapo burst in the door. "Sorry I'm late. Go on, Dad. I didn't mean to interrupt you."  
  
"Hmph. As I was saying girls, you have both fought and trained very hard, but to the winner goes the spoils. Girls, it is now time for one of you to go home. Congratulations, girls. The one of you that is going home is..."  
  


^_^  
  


The girl's body stirred. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. She could barely speak. "Mom ... Dad ...what happened? Where am I? Oh ...I'm so sore. Huh ...Guapo?"  
  


^_^  
  
_Who is it? Who woke up? Well, you'll have to read Chapter 3! You can bet that we'll try to update as soon as possible, but until then ...YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! MWAHAHA! But if you would, PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!!!! That will help us to feel better and will make us want to type up Chapter three. :)  
  
^_^ Animeluvers ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own anything in this story except for the characters that we made up: Charisma, Starla, Nagago, Guapo, Dr. Adam Richardson, and Lawson Richardson, and the other dimension names, which are a mixture of Spanish and Japanese! Ja ne! Oh, and PS- don't try to sue us ...you'll only get a bunch of country bumpkin crap!_


	3. The Exchange

**The Return of Memories  
Chapter 3: The Exchange  
By: Animeluvers  
  
**

^_^  
  


We hope that you liked Chapter 2! We have put a lot of thought into this story, and it starts to get really, really weird, so we hope that you enjoy! It kind of turns into a sci-fi fic! Anyways, this chapter is kinda...lemony, so we hope that all of you lemon fans out there like it!  
  


^_^

"Mom…Dad…what happened? Where am I? Ohh…I'm so sore. Huh, Guapo?"  
  
Pan and Bra stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the beds. Both of the women screamed and ran up to hug the girl.  
  
^_^  
  
Trunks had long given up on getting Bahamut. _Those damn Red Dragons! I hate them!_ Trunks turned off the Playstation and sat down on the couch next to Goten. He turned the T.V. to channel 46, Cartoon Network.  
  
"Alright!" Goten cheered on. "Cowboy Bebop is coming on!" (AN: We don't own Cowboy Bebop or Cartoon Network!)  
  
Trunks gave Goten a high five and both of the men sat back and started to relax. That moment wasn't long lived.  
  
"TRUNKS! OJISON!" They heard Pan scream. They wasted no time. The Saiya-jin duo jumped up and ran into the medical room. Trunks almost fell over at what he saw.  
  
"Musumechan?!" Trunks finally got out. He could not believe his eyes, literally.  
  
"Otousan!" Starla smiled at her father. "Ogenki deska?"  
  
Trunks stared at his daughter in amazement, while his wife was hugging Starla. Bra looked happy to see Starla. Goten was the mirror image of Trunks; he stood there, staring.  
  
Starla looked at her father. "Otousan, what's wrong?" She looked at her father curiously and then at her great uncle.  
  
"You…you…have..." Trunks shouted out the last word. "BOOBS!"  
  
Starla's face turned red and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Dad! Stop that! Just...ugh!"  
  
Pan scowled at her husband. "TRUNKS! What are you talking about? She is still only ten years old!" Pan hit Trunks in the arm.  
  
"Okaasan." Pan turned around when she heard Starla call her name. When she saw her daughter, Pan's eyes rolled into her head and she fainted.  
  
"Oh my Dende! Star, look at you. You look at least…fourteen or fifteen." Bra was examining her niece.  
  
"How old are you anyways?" Goten asked, who was helping Trunks with Pan.  
  
"Jugo." Starla breathed out her age just as Pan woke up.  
  
"You're fifteen years old?! Ugh." Pan fainted again.  
  
"Damn! Meichan! Get up!" Goten picked Pan up and sat her on Starla's bed. "Pan, come on. Wake up."  
  
Bra looked at her niece, and she smiled. However, once she looked at her daughter, she frowned. What hadn't she woken up as well? _Charisma, where are you?_ Bra was brought out of her thoughts by Pan's squeal.  
  
"I can't believe it! My baby girl's back!" Pan stopped. "Well, you aren't such a baby anymore, but you're home!" Pan hugged Starla again. She saw Bra over Starla's shoulders. She seemed sad.  
  
Bra turned to face Pan. She didn't draw the attention of Goten and Trunks, who had left earlier after helping Pan. She started to cry. Feeling as low as dirt, Bra fell on her knees and cried to her heart's content. Pan and Starla were at her side instantly.  
  
"Dende, Bra, it'll be okay," Pan said into her best friend's hair. "Chrissy will come back."  
  
Starla stroked her aunt's hair. "Obasan, she will come back. I'm sure of it." She gasped when Bra looked at her with angry eyes. The blue haired princess stood up after pushing away her family. She shouted and cried, which now got the attention of Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Imotochan…" Trunks breathed. He had never seen Bra this upset before. The Saiya-jin royal swore he saw Bra's ki shoot up higher than his. It looked like she was about to hit Super Saiya-jin level two.  
  
Bra clenched her fists at her side. "What the hell? How do you two know that she will come back? For all we know, she could spiritually be somewhere dead! And all because some stupid creature had to come and fight HER!" Bra screamed the last word with every ounce of hatred in her heart.  
  
"Bra!" Goten screamed. He walked towards his love and pulled her to him. She pulled back.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU GUYS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!" With that, Bra flew out the wall, making a new window.  
  
Trunks sighed. Bra was pissed off. "I guess the room needed a window." Trunks turned to see Goten about to take off. "Goten, where are you going, dude?"  
  
The black haired Saiya-jin turned to his best friend. "I'm going after her." Goten squeezed out of the Bra-shaped hole to go after his love. He wasn't going to lose her twice.  
  
"Well..." Starla broke the awkward silence. "That was interesting!"  
  
"Pumpkin, would you like to know what is interesting to me?" Trunks looked at his daughter. "How you got boobs!"  
  
Starla fainted. "TRUNKS!" Pan screamed.  
  


^_^  
  


Charisma leaned back in her tub. The sensual heat of the water started to relax her muscles. She gave a content sigh and used her bath sponge to wash herself. Charisma lathered up the sponge good and glided it across her silky, golden brown skin, over her stomach, inner thighs, and her new, mature breasts.  
  
When she was finished, Charisma dried off and put her robe on. The bathing area was across the hall from her sleeping quarters. She eyed the blue robe on the other side of the room. Her eyes got a sad look in them. She walked over and smelled the aroma of it. Starla's scent was still there, and she missed her.  
  


^_^  
  


Guapo walked in on his father at the wrong time. One of the female servants was tending to Nagago's...special needs. When the young man saw this, he turned away in disgust. "You wanted to see me father?" Guapo asked angrily. He heard his father moan and then speak.  
  
"Hai. Bonita ...stop ...for now." Nagago pushed the woman off of him. "I want you to continue training Charisma. She doesn't have a lot to learn, but still ...and she needs to know the truth."  
  
Guapo grunted. "I will go see her now. Sumimasen." The black haired man turned to leave. When he was out the door, Guapo heard his father resume his 'treatment'. _Onore._ Guapo thought as he closed the door and headed towards Charisma's abode.  
  


^_^  
  


Charisma was sitting in her room crying when Guapo came in. "Go away! You are the last person I want to see!" Charisma yelled when she saw Guapo.  
  
"What's wrong, Charisma?" Guapo asked, closing the door. "Why are you angry with me? I thought..."  
  
"You thought wrong! I thought I was going home, but am I in my mother's arms right now?!" Charisma turned away from Guapo so he couldn't see her tears.  
  
Guapo was at her side in no time. He put his arms around her and kissed her head gently. "Oh, Charisma, I have to tell you the truth. You weren't going home because you won, so in a sense, you lost. I helped you win ...because I wanted you to stay ...because I love you."  
  
Charisma looked at Guapo with a tear-stained face. She smiled ever so slightly. "Tell me why I'm here," she said. Charisma kissed Guapo back. "Tell me why I'm here and I'll tell you something very important."  
  
Guapo sighed. "My father is an alien from a planet called Palabra. He was sent here to find a warrior to help our planet. It is now in a war. My father, you see, fell in love with my mother, a human, and they were married. After my mother had me, my father was called back to Palabra and he became a knight for the King. When I was eight, my father was sent to retrieve me, in order to train me on Palabra. I lived with him up until now."  
  
"So why didn't he just ask my father or someone like that? Why me and Starla?" Charisma asked, now interested.  
  
"It had to be a child, and it had to be a girl," Guapo replied. "Now tell me what is so important."  
  
"I just wanted to say that..." Charisma stopped when Nagago walked in, looking rather angry.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing, telling her your life story, Guapo?! Get her ready. It's time to train. It's only a few days until we have to leave!" Nagago said, angrily yelling at Guapo.  
  
"Jeez Dad, what's wrong with you?" Guapo asked. "Did your servant girl roll off of you the wrong way?"  
  
"Shut up and go train her!" Nagago yelled as he walked out, slamming Charisma's door.  
  
"I guess we'd better get started," Guapo said, getting up off of Charisma's bed.  
  
"Wait! Guapo, don't you want to know what I was going to say?" Charisma asked.  
  
"You can tell me some other time," Guapo said as he walked out.  
  
"Anajo! I wanted to tell him now!" Charisma said to herself. She got up and walked out of her room, hoping that she would get a chance to tell Guapo.  
  


^_^  
  


Pan and Trunks were talking outside of the medical room when Dr. Richardson walked up. He cleared his throat and Pan and Trunks looked at him.  
  
"I hear one of the girls is awake. Which one is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Pan said. "It's..."  
  
"Our daughter," Trunks finished for her. "Starla is awake."  
  
Doctor Richardson nodded. "I think I need to see her. Congratulations. I'll go in now. Please, excuse us. I need to be sure she's okay, and I don't need any distractions."  
  
Pan and Trunks nodded and walked away, leaving Dr. Richardson alone with Starla. Dr. Richardson smiled to himself and then walked into the medical room.  
  
"Good morning Starla. How are you feeling today?" Doctor Richardson saw that she was asleep. "Good," he said. "It makes it easier for me." Doctor Richardson walked over to Starla's bedside and placed his hand on her shoulder. Starla moved slightly and was beginning to come to when she heard the doctor say a few words...like an incantation. She opened her eyes to see...  
  
"Na ...Nagago?!" Starla said before her mind went blank. "Doctor?" she asked after she could regain her thoughts.  
  
"That's right, Starla. I am Adam Richardson, your doctor."  
  


^_^  
  


Charisma fell to her knees a fourth time when Guapo hit her. "Come on Charisma! There are going to be creatures a lot tougher than me on Palabra! Get up and try again!"  
  
Charisma stood to her feet and screamed. She powered up, revealing her true strength. She shot an energy beam at Guapo and he fell to his knees for once. "That is for being an asshole!" Charisma yelled. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" she screamed. Guapo fell down on his back, bloody from the attack.  
  
"Better," he commented as he healed himself and Charisma. "That's what we are going to need for the war. You deserve a break. Sit down and I'll go and get us something to drink." With an explosion, Guapo was gone.  
  
"I'm beginning to hate him and love him at the same time," Charisma thought aloud. She didn't have time for another smart remark. Guapo reappeared with two drinks.  
  
"Here you go, sweetheart...I mean...Here's your drink, Charisma. I hope you like it." Guapo was blushing as he handed Charisma her drink.  
  
"Thanks, darling," Charisma said, laughing. Apparently, she had taken it as a joke.  
  
Guapo laughed politely and took a sip of his drink. _Man, she looks so ...sexy right now. I would give anything to lay her down right here, right now and make love to her forever._  
  
_I wonder what he's thinking about? Oh, well. I don't care. He looks so good when he's in deep thought. I wish he would lay me down and make love to me right now! But that's so silly. It would never work out. If only he knew how I felt!_ Starla thought to herself.  
  
Both of their thoughts were interrupted by an explosion...Nagago, of course. "Why aren't you training?! I told you...we leave soon!" Nagago walked over to Guapo. "I can read your thoughts, son. Stop it. We have more important things to worry about. And the Princess will be your bride soon. No need to worry about some warrior. She is a nobody. You will be the king of Palabra after the war. Why care about her?" Nagago walked away from the two. He paused and turned. "And I know what you are thinking as well, young warrior. Don't even waste your time." Nagago disappeared into the woods that would lead him to his quarters.  
  
_What was he thinking about? Had he been thinking the same thoughts as me?_ Charisma wondered. _And what did Nagago mean, the Princess would be Guapo's bride soon? Is the man I love already spoken for?_  
  


^_^  
  


"Doctor Richardson, am I gonna be okay? What happened?" Starla looked quite confused. Doctor Richardson was just there! Where did he go? "Oh yeah, bathroom."  
  
Adam Richardson came out of the restroom in the medical room and walked over to sit beside Starla. _I know something is going on with Guapo and Charisma. But what? I don't sense anything. I just hope I'm not training the wrong warrior_. Adam looked over at Starla. _She is the oldest. It would make sense that she would be stronger. Have I been a fool?  
  
_Starla was staring at Adam like he was crazy. "Are you okay, Doctor? Do I need to call my mother in here?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just sitting here for a moment, gathering my thoughts," he replied.  
  


^_^  
  


"You'll have to excuse my Dad. He's just...well, protective, I guess. Don't mind him at all." Guapo turned away from Charisma's harsh gaze.  
  
"You're engaged to a princess?" Charisma accused. "You're engaged..."  
  
"NO! I would never marry someone like her. You don't quite understand..." Guapo tried to explain, but Charisma wouldn't listen.  
  
"You led me on! How could you?!" Charisma yelled.  
  
"No! Charisma! I love you! I don't love her! Dammit! Don't you get it? I fell in love with you!" Guapo grabbed Charisma's arm and pulled her to him.  
  
"NO! Stop!" But Charisma couldn't resist. She let Guapo kiss her gently, but their kiss deepened and Charisma moaned. She couldn't help herself. She had never felt like this about a man before. Charisma let her arms wrap around Guapo's neck. Her hands ran through the young man's hair.  
  
"Oh, Charisma..." Guapo moaned on Charisma's mouth. "I've wanted this for so long. Wanted you." Guapo picked Charisma off of the ground and in a second, they were in the 'Seishinno' training area.  
  
"Guapo ...why here? In a training room?" Charisma's breath quickened when Guapo placed her, ever so gently, on the thin mattress on the floor. Guapo started to kiss Charisma's neck while he let his hand massage the young girl's breasts.  
  
"This is the last place my father would look for us," Guapo said. He felt Charisma's hands roam up his shirt. Every touch sent a shockwave through his body. Guapo raised his arms as Charisma helped him take off the sweaty, white wife-beater. (AN: That is one of those tank tops, or muscle shirts, as some people call them, in case you didn't know!)  
  
Charisma ran her hands over the pads of muscles. Guapo was well built. Charisma could tell that he was excited by looking at his lower region. Something was protruding from his pants. Charisma gasped when Guapo ripped off her shirt and their lips met in a heated kiss. The two teenagers lay there, and when one removed an article of clothing, the other repaid the favor. The time came when they were both nude.  
  
Guapo was halfway on top of Charisma. His chest ran over her firm, young breasts, and Charisma gasped. This was driving her crazy. What was this feeling inside of her? The young girl's thoughts were broken when Guapo lowered his head onto Charisma's breast and took one of the luscious buds into his mouth. She screamed.  
  
"GUAPO!" Charisma threw her head back onto the mattress. Her knees moved over to the sorcerer's body and she grazed his manhood. His reaction to this ...he bit down onto her nipple.  
  
Charisma decided that she loved how that felt, so when Guapo switched from her left breast to her right breast, she moved her knee against Guapo's member in a rhythmic motion. When her leg moved up, Guapo bit down on her breast and increased his sucking pressure.  
  
Guapo moaned low on Charisma's breast when he released. He bit down harder than usual the next time and he heard Charisma scream ...in pain. He stopped what he was doing and looked at the angel before him. His light blue eyes met her dark blue orbs. He kissed her lightly. Charisma moaned. He breathed on her mouth his apology. "Gomen nasai, tenshi." Guapo placed his lips on hers once again. Their tongues fought with one another's like they were in a war.  
  
While the other one was busy holding himself up, Guapo let his left hand slide down the Saiya-jin's body. When he came upon her womanhood, Guapo inserted two fingers inside of her. _She is ready_. Guapo thought.  
  
He quickly got on top of her completely and positioned himself at her entrance. Before he made a move to take her virginity, Guapo told Charisma something about himself and what was happening. "Charisma, do you know what we are about to do?" He saw her nod. "I've done this before, but this is your first time. It will hurt. To let you know, I will be as gentle as possible, but I can't make any promises." Guapo drew in a breath and thrust himself into her.  
  
"Ahhh!" Charisma let out a scream of both pleasure and pain. The sensation triggered something inside of her and she went Super Saiya-jin as she bit down on Guapo's sweaty, now bloody, muscular neck. Her long fingernails dug into his broad back.  
  
Guapo couldn't control himself after Charisma's attack on his neck. He thrust out and thin in, hard. He heard Charisma's moan. After another thrust, Guapo felt Charisma wrap her legs around his waist. He smiled. Their mating seemed endless as Guapo continued to work his magic on Charisma. For them, it seemed time was standing still. Nothing was there. The planets were standing still, and so was this dimension. All they could feel was one another. That was the way they wanted it to be, and it was all they needed.  
  
Charisma's body shook as she climaxed. "Oh...Dende! Guapo!" Her nails dug into his back again. Charisma couldn't describe the feeling that was coming over her. All she did know was it felt pretty damn good. She wanted more.  
  
Guapo knew how Charisma was feeling right now. However, he was losing his control. His climax was near. He didn't want to stop now. Besides, he couldn't stop. With one last thrust, Guapo pushed very hard into Charisma. She screamed in ecstasy as he climaxed with Guapo...again.  
  
"Charisma! Oh yes!" Guapo released his seed inside of his newfound lover.  
  
"Sweetheart!" Charisma's second climax seemed stronger than the first.  
  
Both of the teenagers fell back, exhausted. Guapo rolled off of Charisma and pulled her body to his. He noticed that she was low on energy. "Charisma, are you alright? Do I need to give you an energy boost?"  
  
Charisma looked up at Guapo and powered down. Her sea green eyes turned back to their dark blue color, and her gold hair returned to blue. "No. Going Super Saiya-jin like that wore me out, but I'll be fine once I get some sleep." Charisma yawned as her tongue flipped in her mouth like a cat. "Help me remember this note, sweetie." Guapo nodded and she continued. "Next time, I'm on top. It's a proven fact that women have an orgasm faster when she is in control."  
  
Guapo started to laugh along with Charisma. When they stopped, Guapo ran his hand through Charisma's long, soft hair. He heard her sigh. "Ai Shiteru, my tenshi," Guapo whispered as he felt Charisma's body go limp.  
  
"I ...love you too, my guardian." Charisma closed her eyes ans fell asleep, safe in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
Guapo lay there silently for a few minutes, watching Charisma sleep. Before he drifted off to sleep himself, he kissed Charisma's forehead, snuggled in the covers they had, and closed his eyes, all the while thinking. _I hope Dad doesn't find out._  
  


^_^  
  


Pan jumped out of the arms of her husband. _We must have fallen asleep on the couch. Damn_. She reached for the phone as it rang again. Pan cleared her throat before answering. "Moshi moshi." Pan smiled as the other person spoke.  
  
"Hey Magomusumechan!" Goku said cheerily. "How are Starla and Charisma?"  
  
Pan smiled. Her grandfather was always so considerate of others, no matter how dense he could be at times. "Well, Ojichan, Starla woke up, but ...Charisma is still in a coma."  
  
"Hmm, how is Bra taking this?" Goku asked.  
  
"Not very well. She flew out the window, or should I say wall, a couple of hours ago. I've never seen her that mad before." Pan held the phone with her shoulder and pressed it up to her ear as she fixed her hair.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it would hurt Bra. I mean, she's Charisma's mother. That girl has lived on her own for several years, just her and Charisma. They depended on one another." Goku took a bite of his sandwich that Chichi had made him.  
  
"I know. And poor Goten."  
  
"No, not poor Goten," Goku corrected. "Before you ask what I meant by that, let me explain. Goten just came back into Bra's life. It may be difficult for Goten to understand Bra's point of view. It's like ...take this sandwich for example..."  
  
"Grandpa! Does everything you say have to be related to food?!" Pan already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes. To continue, one side of the bread faces the meat, while the other faces nothing. The side that faces the meat has ...been with it longer, and it knows the meat better than the one facing nothing." Goku paused to take a bite out of his sandwich and then continued, with a mouthful. "So, you see, since Goten doesn't know Charisma well enough, time will pass before they can all be one family. It would be kind of strange if they just say sorry and live their lives. A lot of things are to change for those three." Goku started to cough a little, but to Chichi, it seemed like the flu.  
  
Pan heard Chichi yell at Goku. "Up to bed with you, Goku!"  
  
"Sayonara, Panny." Goku hung up the phone.  
  
_Hmm, Grandma was right. He did sound sick. Wonder what's wrong?_ Pan thought.  
  


^_^  
  


When Guapo woke up, he remembered everything that had happened. He looked over at his angel, sleeping peacefully. He sighed in contentment. Finding Charisma had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was almost afraid to move, afraid that this would all be a dream. Nevertheless, he got up and quickly dressed, leaving his angel to sleep. He would just explain to his father how he felt about her. He wouldn't tell him about their actions, though. Why endanger Charisma's life with a wonderful mistake that he was more than happy to take full credit?  
  
Guapo got out of the training room quickly. When he got outside, his father was walking up. Guapo sighed and walked over to meet his father. "She fell asleep yesterday from exhaustion. I'll check on her tomorrow. Dad, let her rest. She deserves it. She's ready." He had lost his nerve at the last minute.  
  
"And if she dies? Will you believe me then that she is weak? I warned you. I can read your thoughts. I know how you feel about her. I just want to know ...did you assist her? Did she in fact win only because of you?" Nagago studied his son's face. He spat at him in disgust because he knew the answer. "You would endanger your bride because of puppy love?!"  
  
Charisma woke up to the yelling. She turned to see an empty space instead of Guapo. She hopped up and dressed, running out the door in the middle of Nagago and Guapo's argument.  
  
"There she is now! And don't think I don't know what you two did! I can sense it! What kind of son are you?! I can't stand to see you!" Nagago yelled as he disappeared in an explosion.  
  
"Guapo? I'm scared. What are we going to do? I should've known that this wouldn't work out," Charisma said as she sat on the ground.  
  
Guapo walked over to Charisma and sat beside her. He took her hand and kissed it. "It's all gonna work out. I promise you that."  
  


^_^  
  


Adam got back from his "lunch break" and walked into Starla's room. She was sitting there quietly, eating her food, "Hello, Starla. How are you feeling? Good, I hope," he said.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm feeling much better now, thank you." Starla smiled at the man. Something about him was familiar to her. Something in his voice struck her as evil. _That's silly! He's my doctor! I'm such an idiot!  
  
_"So, you aren't homesick for Dark Side?" Adam transformed into his alien form, triggering his memory loss spell. Until he became human again, Starla would remember everything.  
  
"Na…Nagago? What the hell? What do you want?" Starla brought her knees to her chest to protect herself. "Go away or I'll call my parents!"  
  
"Silence. Listen, my planet, Palabra, is in war. I am a knight. I was sent to find a young, female warrior to help my planet. Dark Side was to determine who was stronger. But, I have learned that my son assisted Charisma. I will make you a deal, however," Nagago said, intriguing Starla.  
  
"What? Can Charisma come home if you win the war?" Starla asked.  
  
"There is a situation that will delay her return. But ...if you come with me to Dark Side, I will correct that situation and send Charisma back." Nagago looked at Starla and saw that she was relenting.  
  
"So, you're pretty much exchanging Chrissy for me, right? Oh, well, as long as she gets to come home. Give me you word that she will come home," Starla said.  
  
"I give you my word that she will come back to Earth," Nagago said, raising his arm. "I will fix the situation that could delay her from returning."  
  
"You don't have to, but tell me, what is this situation?" Starla asked.  
  


^_^  
  


Bra was sitting on her bed, crying, when Goten came in. He immediately came to her side. Bra looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you. What's wrong, darling?" Goten asked, kissing away her tears.  
  
"Oh Goten!" Bra exclaimed, throwing her arms around Goten and putting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so ...worried ...about Charisma. I ...don't know if she's ever gonna wake up! What if it lasts for twenty or thirty years?"  
  
Goten lifted Bra's head. "Listen, she's gonna wake up soon. I promise. And when she wakes up, we're going to be right here with her. Now, come here. Stop crying. Don't ruin your beautiful face like that." Goten kissed Bra lightly on the lips and she smiled.  
  
"It's been a long time, Goten. I've missed you ...the way you touch me ...I need you," Bra said. She pushed Goten back onto his arms and climbed on top of him, placing her hands on his chest. She leaned in to kiss him. Her hands went up his shirt and she took it off. Bra held Goten's arms down with her hands as she kissed his chest.  
  
"Bra…" Goten moaned her name and squirmed as he felt Bra's tongue run across his manly pectorals. "Jesus woman, what are you doing to me? Ahh!"  
  
Bra had just gotten his pants off with her legs. She decided this was going way too slow. So, she transformed into a super Saiya-jin and removed the rest of their clothing. Goten took this moment to take a hold of Bra and flip her over. Now, he was on top of her. Not letting her speak, Goten plunged into Bra, emitting a scream from her lovely mouth, which he kissed.  
  
"Oh, Goten, I've missed you," Bra said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"I missed you too, Bra." Goten moved his waist up and down. After a while, he picked up his speed and increased his strength ...when he went super Saiya-jin. Bra screamed.  
  
"GOTEN!!" Bra raked her nails down his back when she climaxed. She powered up some more and Goten felt her walls clinch around his member.  
  
"BRA!" Goten howled as he released inside of his love. He saw her breasts bouncing. He couldn't resist taking one of them into his mouth and sucking.  
  
"DENDE!" Bra's back arched as her body climaxed again. They made love for what seemed like an eternity. Two hours actually. When Goten released his final time, he collapsed on Bra, who was tired as hell.  
  
"Uh…I…think…we…broke…the…bed, sweetheart," Bra said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, I can just buy...a new one, then." Goten smirked. "After we're married.  
  
Bra's smile was bright as she kissed his lips. She fell asleep not long after Goten got off of her and pulled her to him. Goten kissed her fore head lightly and said, "Charisma is strong. She'll come back to you ...us soon, Bra." He pulled her closer and laid his head on the top of hers. "I love you, Bra."  
  


^_^  
  


Starla's eyes widened after Nagago told her about the "situation" that Charisma was in. Nagago told her that he had wanted to kill Guapo, but both of them had to be alive in order to transport from Earth to Dark Side and back, as well as home to Palabra, "So, let's get going to Dark Side. The deal is me for her, right?" Starla asked, looking hard at Nagago.  
  
"Right. After…" He paused, not wanting to say that cursed phrase.  
  
"Well, then, I'm ready to go. Put me back to sleep...I guess." Starla lay back on her bed. "Just tell everyone that I slipped back into…" Starla couldn't finish. Nagago had already said the spell.  
  


^_^  
  


Starla appeared in an explosion. She was greeted by Charisma's scream. "Don't hurt me, Nagago!" Charisma yelled in fear. "…Star? Star!" Charisma ran up to Starla and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Chrissy...I...can't...um...breathe." Starla barely got out. Charisma sweatdropped and released her.  
  
"Sorry, Star."  
  
"Wait, what are you doing here, and where's my Dad?" Guapo asked, coming over to the two and putting his arm around Charisma's waist.  
  
"I heard about you two. Oh, Nagago, he's on Earth, tying up a few ...loose ends. He should be back soon." Starla cleared her throat. "So, Chrissy, how are you feeling? Eating okay? Not training too hard?"  
  
"Star, chill. I'm fine. Let's go get something to drink. I'm a little thirsty. Ever since that episode with your Dad a few days ago, I've been restless." Charisma took Guapo's arm and Starla followed behind them.  
  
_I can't believe them! Gross! Chrissy has been a hoochie mama here!_ Starla thought to herself as she watched the giddy couple.  
  


^_^  
  


"I'm sorry to report that Starla has fallen back into a comatose state," Adam said to Pan and Trunks, who looked like they had been "wrestling" when the doctor knocked on their door.  
  
"Oh, no, that's ...terrible," Pan said, tears coming down her cheeks. Trunks walked to her side and kissed the top of her head, attempting to comfort her. "No ...NO! Get away!" Pan pushed her way past Trunks and Adam. She ran upstairs and right into Bra and Goten's room.  
  
Bra shot up in bed. "HOLY SHIT FIRE PAN! What the hell?!" Bra pulled the blankets up to cover her nude body. "You could've at least knocked first!"  
  
"Starla's back in a coma! Dammit! How did this happen?!" Pan walked over to Bra and Bra put her arms around Pan. Pan cried for a while and then jerked her head up. "Get your hands off of me."  
  
Bra released her, startled. "What is wrong with you, Pan? That was really rude. I was comforting you!" Bra said sadly. Actually, she sounded more disappointed.  
  
"Sorry, Bra. No offense, but I don't know where or what your hands have been on," Pan said, nodding to Goten.  
  


^_^  
  


"So, Charisma, what're you drinking there?" Starla nodded to Charisma's cup.  
  
"A little wine. Why? You want some?" Charisma handed her cup to Starla.   
  
Star took the glass and poured it out on the floor. "Oops. Clumsy me! Sorry Chrissy!"  
  
"Star?! Now, why'd you do that? That was perfectly good wine!" Charisma reached for the glass.  
  
"No! You can't drink! No! I won't let you, because you're..." Before Starla could finish, there was an explosion and Nagago appeared.  
  
"Okay! Why is everyone sitting around on their asses drinking?! Aren't you supposed to be training?! Oh, excuse me, or having sex?!" Nagago shot Charisma and Guapo matching death glares. "Get up! You have work to do! Charisma, stay. Guapo, take Starla and begin training her. I have once again saved you from the wrath of our king, Bakayaro! You ingrate!" Nagago grabbed Guapo by the collar. "This is the last time I save you."  
  
Guapo kicked his father and he released him. Guapo beckoned for Starla to follow him and they were gone. Charisma looked over at Nagago and gulped. She wouldn't want to have to face his wrath!  
  
"Now, as for you, you will go to your room where you will STAY. I won't have any more ... things going on with you and my son, understand?" Nagago waited. "Do you UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
"Yes," Charisma squeaked.  
  
"Good. Now, you get out of my sight, too."  
  
Charisma walked into her room. When she turned to close the door, she saw that Nagago had already closed it. She heard the lock click. "Bastard," she mumbled. Charisma may have been half Saiya-jin, but the one thing that scared her was creepy men. Nagago was one creepy as hell mother fucker. Not to mention powerful.  
  
Nagago walked away to his quarters where a servant girl was waiting to calm his nerves. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that fresh skin, to feel her body on his. It had been too long since he had felt the pleasures of the flesh.  
  
Later that evening, a new, calmer Nagago came out to the living room. However, this calmness was short-lived. There, on the couch, sat Charisma.  
  
"I told you to stay in your room! How did you get out?!" Nagago asked. His question was answered by Guapo.  
  
"Why did you lock her in her room? She isn't a damn prisoner, you know!" An angry Guapo came in the room.  
  
"Do you really want to know, Guapo?" Nagago grimaced. This was sickening.  
  
"Yeah. And I want to know now. Tell me why you're treating her like shit!" Guapo said.  
  
Nagago turned to Charisma, who was cowering in fear. "Well, do you want to tell him the ... wonderful news, or should I, dear Charisma?" Nagago asked sarcastically.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Tell him what?" Charisma asked.  
  
"That you are pregnant with his child," Nagago said in disgust.  
  


^_^  
  


_Well, that's all for Chapter 3! Chapter 4 won't be up for a LONG time, because…well…we haven't exactly started writing it yet…lalala…SORRY!!! But, just make up the craziest thing in your mind and that's probably pretty close to the next chappy! __J Please review!!!!  
  
^_^ Animeluvers ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: Do I really have to say it again? ...NO!_


	4. Birth and Death

_The Return of Memories  
Chapter 4: Birth and Death  
By: Animeluvers  
  
_^_^  
  


Bra and Pan were sitting in the living room. Bra had her arms around Pan and was comforting her. The two women held each other for a couple of minutes until Pan broke the silence.  
  
"I want to go and see them." Pan looked up at Bra's big blue eyes. "I want to see Starla."  
  
Bra nodded and got up with her friend. The two Saiya-jins walked down the hall and to the medical wing. They entered the room, and Pan was at Starla's side immediately. Fresh tears fell out of her brown eyes.  
  
"My girl! My baby. I hope you're okay." Pan placed her head down on Starla's shoulder. When she felt Bra's hand on her shoulder, Pan jumped up and got in a fighting stance. She glared at Bra hard. "This is all your fault, Bra!" Pan screamed.  
  
Bra returned the glare that Pan was giving her. She glared at Pan with her silver eyes. "How is this my fault?"  
  
Pan's eyes flickered from brown to sea green. "If …you hadn't have made love to my damn, air-head uncle that night, Starla and Charisma would never be in this situation!" A golden aura started to form around her body.  
  
Bra saw that Pan was about to go super Saiya-jin, and she had to stop her. She could hurt Charisma and Starla. "Pan … stop!"  
  
"Why should I?! You deserve to burn for what you did!" Pan transformed and gathered her energy around her.  
  
Before Bra could speak, Pan flew at her with lightning speed and thrust her elbow forward into Bra's face. Bra flew back into the wall, which cracked.  
  
"PAN!" Bra screamed. She pulled herself out of the wall, but was knocked back into it when Pan kicked her. Again, the wall started to crack.  
  
"You can never be forgiven for what you have done. Bra, you must atone for your sins!" Pan flew at Bra again.  
  
Before Bra could think, she was hit in the chest by Pan's fist. Bra gasped for air, but it was spit out when Pan punched her in the stomach. Bra spat up blood on Pan's clothes, and she fell to her knees.  
  
Pan jumped back and brought her hands above her head. "Bra, you will pay for what you did to my DAUGHTER!" She increased her power and made a KI ball in her hands.  
  
"Pan …" Bra moaned as she got up to her feet. She leaned against the wall for support. "According to your … ugh … KI signal that night, you and Trunks … were a little preoccupied that night as well."  
  
Pan's sea green eyes narrowed harder at the Saiya-jin Princess. How dare she bring that up? "You bitch. How dare you say that to me?!" Pan let go of the blast. She heard Bra scream. What was she doing?  
  
Bra cried out as she tried to move her arm. She couldn't move. Bra powered up. She couldn't let Pan get any further than she already had. Her soft, aqua hair turned gold.  
  
"Ma-sen-ko-HA!" Pan hollered out as she let another blast go towards Bra.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" came the voice of two men.  
  
Pan looked away when she saw both Trunks and Goten in front of Bra. Each had an arm out over Bra, who's eyes were still silver.  
  
"Pan?! What in Dende's name are you trying to do?" Trunks screamed. His eyes flickered with anger. What the hell was her problem?  
  
Goten looked at Pan with rage. His niece had lost her mind. He heard Bra groan behind him. He turned around and knelt down beside her. Pan had really gotten the best of Bra this time. He held Bra close as she coughed up some blood. Goten wrapped his arms around the woman he loved.  
  
Bra looked up at Goten and smiled. "Thank … you." She exhaled and passed out.  
  
Goten looked at Bra. He sent a telepathic message to Trunks and picked Bra up. He left the room and went upstairs to put her in bed.  
  
Trunks glared at his wife, for what seemed like an eternity. Before he spoke, Trunks vanished. He reappeared in front of Pan and hit her in the face.  
  
Pan fell forward and met Trunks' fist again, only this time, it was in her stomach. Before she passed out, she heard Trunks' masculine voice. "We all have to atone for our sins that were committed that night, Pan. It wasn't just Bra and Goten's fault. It was ours too." Then, she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Trunks picked up his lovely wife and headed upstairs to their room. He gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Starla will be fine. She's a strong girl … I mean woman now. I'm sure she can take care of herself." Trunks brushed some of the hair out of her beautiful face. "I'll come back and check on you later."  
  
Trunks turned his back and left the room. All the while, a smile played on his lips.  
  


^_^  
  


Goku sat in his bed, coughing, when Chichi came in. He tried to stop coughing so that Chichi wouldn't worry, but that just made him cough worse. Chichi immediately rushed to his side.  
  
"Oh dear, my poor Goku," Chichi said as she brushed some of his hair away from his face. "What's wrong with you? I hope the test results come soon."  
  
After many weeks of begging, Goku finally relented and went to the doctor. He had some tests run and the doctor said it would be a few days before they came back. It had already been five days, and they still hadn't called with the results.  
  
Chichi sat there, stroking her husband's face when she heard the phone ring. She waited for a moment and then picked up the phone by her and Goku's bed.  
  
"Moshi Moshi," Chichi answered.  
  
The voice on the other end spoke in a solemn voice and got right to the point. Chichi's head lowered as she dropped the phone onto the receiver. She turned to Goku.  
  
"What is it Chichi? Who was it?" Goku asked, wondering what had brought about Chichi's downcast face.  
  


^_^  
  


Trunks walked down the hall to Goten and Bra's room, all the while still smiling. He knocked softly on the door and waited … no answer. He knocked a little louder and waited again … still no answer. Trunks opened the door cautiously and caught sight of Bra.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks called out. "Where are you?" Trunks walked over to the bed and saw Goten. He was knelt down beside Bra's bed. It seems that he was praying. Trunks took a seat and waited.  
  
A few moments later, Goten looked up. "When did you get here?" he asked Trunks. Goten stood and stretched. "How long have you been here?"  
  
Not long. I just came I a few seconds ago. What were you praying about?" Trunks still sat in the chair, waiting for Goten to answer.  
  
"It was nothing. I just said a little prayer for … peace in this house." Goten walked over to Trunks. "So, what was it that you wanted?"  
  
"Well …" Trunks began. "While Pan and Bra were fighting, I couldn't sense it, but after Bra got knocked out and then Pan, I knew I sensed something." Trunks stood up and opened the door. He beckoned for Goten to follow. "Come with me."   
  


^_^  
  


Charisma looked at Nagago with surprise. "I'm … I'm … do huh?"   
  
"You're what?!" Guapo yelled. He began to pace back and forth in front of his father. He stopped for a moment. "You lie," he said to Nagago.  
  
"Oh, really? Do I?" Nagago said. "How dare you doubt me? The little whore is pregnant with your child … my grandchild. I would lie about something that sickens me? You know me better than that, Guapo," Nagago said.  
  
"So, Charisma really is … pregnant? You're going to have a baby!" Guapo said excitedly to Charisma. He ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
Still in shock, Charisma let her arms go around Guapo's neck. "I … I can't believe I'm going to … I'm going to have … I'm going to have a … a baby!" Charisma stuttered.  
  


^_^  
  


Chichi looked up and spoke quietly. "Goku, that was the doctor. They got the results back from your tests and … and …" Chichi broke down and Goku sat up and put his arms around her.  
  
"Oh, Chichi, what did they say? Why are you crying? Shh … don't cry. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. Now, stop crying. It's going to be okay, Chichi. Look at me." Goku held Chichi's head up and kissed away some of the tears. "Tell me what the results are for the tests."  
  


^_^  
  


Goten followed Trunks to the medical wing and took a seat. Trunks walked over to Charisma and put his hand on her stomach, gently stroking it. He looked over at Goten and smiled.  
  
"What in all hell are you doing to my daughter, Trunks?" Goten asked. "Are you sure that you still have all of your marbles, boy?" Goten looked at Trunks like he was crazy.  
  
"Don't you sense it, Goten? Can't you tell?" Trunks walked over to Goten and pulled his arm. "Come over here and concentrate. I'm sure of it! It's very, very faint, but I can tell."  
  
Goten sighed and got up, walking over to the bed. He placed his hand on his daughter's stomach. He concentrated as directed and after a few minutes, he sensed something. Trunks was right. It was very faint, but Goten sensed that Charisma was pregnant!  
  
Goten's eyes widened and he twitched a little. Trunks smiled politely and stepped away slowly. His hand shot behind his head and he hid behind Starla.  
  
"Um … Goten, just calm down. It's okay. She's a big girl now. Calm down." Trunks dodged a medical utensil and yelped. Goten was quite angry.  
  
"How in the HELL is my daughter FUCKING PREGNANT?!" Goten yelled. Oh YEAH he was mad!  
  
"Well, maybe an alien made her pregnant …" Trunks joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"That's not fucking funny!" Goten yelled, throwing a needle at Trunks.  
  


^_^  
  


"So, how is all of this supposed to work? Am I going to have the baby here or on Earth? And how am I going to train while I'm pregnant?" Charisma had so many questions, and Nagago was the one to answer them all.   
  
"You aren't going to train anymore, Charisma. You are going to have the child and then we'll go to Palabra and fight the war. After we win, you and Starla may safely return to Earth, and you will never hear from us again." Nagago seemed to enjoy the last part.  
  
"Wait a minute. I'll never see … Guapo again? But, he's the father of my child. He has to come see his child." Charisma was about to cry. She really did love Guapo. Now, she may not get to ever see him again.  
  
Guapo and Starla had remained silent. Starla especially, since she had just gotten in the room. Guapo kept his eyes on Charisma, who seemed to be in disbelief. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and Guapo couldn't just let her sit there and cry … alone.  
  
Charisma put her face in her hands and sobbed. Guapo rushed over to her and held her in his arms. He glared at his father angrily for rubbing it in so much. "What's wrong with you, Dad? She's really emotional right now. Can't you have a little compassion for her? She's upset!" Guapo tried to fight his father mentally, but it was a fight he wouldn't win.  
  


^_^  
  


Pan was tossing and turning in her bed. In her dream, visions of Starla reaching out for her hand tortured her. Starla cried out for Pan again and then disappeared into darkness. Pan shot up in her bed.  
  
"Starla! No!" Pan screamed. Sweat covered Pan's forehead, and all she could do was cry. Her baby girl was gone … maybe forever.  
  


^_^  
  


Goten saw the needle hit Trunks' forearm. The liquid inside the syringe was unidentifiable. Needless to say, they were worried.  
  
Trunks' voice broke into Goten's trance. "Hey! What are we gonna do now? We can't take it out! We might spill some of it. I could die!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Just calm down. I'll figure something out. For now …" Pan's scream interrupted Goten. "Well, for now, go check on Pan and be careful!"  
  
Trunks took of in lightning speed to his and Pan's room. He felt the needle hit something and stopped. A light stinging sensation made him curse. The contents of the syringe were now coursing through his bloodstream. He suddenly felt faint.  
  


^_^  
  


Bra stood in her doorway looking at Trunks. "Oniichan?" She rushed over when he fell. She pulled the needle out of his arm. "Wha … what's this? Oniichan! Wake up! Oh, Dende. PAN! GOTEN! Something's happened to Trunks! Help!" She caught sight of the puncture wound in Trunks' arm. Maybe it would work. She had to try.  
  


^_^  
  


"Guapo, give it up. You're not going to convince me to …" Nagago stopped. "What was that?" He turned around and ran out the door. The others curiously followed.  
  
Charisma saw him first. "Ojisan?" She walked over to his body, which was lying in the dirt.  
  
"Otousan!" Starla exclaimed. She ran over to her father and knelt beside him. She gently shook him. "Otousan, wake up!"  
  
"Great." Nagago muttered. "Now the whole family is here." He kicked Trunks in the side. "Get up if you're going to live."  
  
Starla jumped up and kicked Nagago in the stomach. "How dare you kick my father!"  
  
Nagago fell down just as Trunks jumped up. "What's going on? Where am I? Starla! You're awake! Thank Dende! Where's your mother?"  
  
"Dad, you may need to come inside and sit down for this one." Starla led her father into the house and pointed to the couch.  
  
Charisma waved. "Welcome to …" Trunks wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. He was just staring at Nagago.  
  
"Doctor Richardson, how do you explain this miraculous recovery, and where are we?" Trunks looked at him curiously.  
  
"Dad, I think you should explain … everything." Guapo looked at Trunks. "Just sit back and listen, please."  
  


^_^  
  


"Bra, don't even try it. You don't know what it was. Besides, he's still breathing. It wasn't lethal. He'll wake up soon." Goten prevented Bra from trying to suck the fluid out. Besides, it was a little late for that.  
  
"We'll just wait and pray that he's okay," Pan added. "Now, let's go to bed and rest. Goten, could you put him somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Goten took Trunks to a guest room and laid him on the bed. "Be strong, Trunks. Be strong."  
  


^_^  
  


9 months later – Darkside…The Next Day - Earth  
  


"HELP ME! DENDE! IT HURTS! AAAH!" Charisma was in labor. It was December 31, 11:55 PM. "SOMEBODY! GIVE ME A DAMN SHOT OR SOMETHING!"  
  
Guapo stood by silently as his father delivered the child that would never know her father. Trunks told them that it was a girl. Charisma looked so beautiful, even if she was giving birth.  
  
"Chrissy … it's okay. Just push! Only one more time!" Starla yelled.  
  
"AAH!" Charisma pushed one last time and Nagago pulled the little girl up to let her breath. Charisma caught sight of her. "My baby. She's beautiful. Let me have her."   
  
Starla cleaned her off, after cutting the umbilical cord, and gave her to Charisma. "She's so beautiful, Chrissy. But … you're only fifteen … today."  
  
Trunks spoke up. "I have to tell you. The little girl was born at the exact time you two were, down to the exact second. So, what are you going to name her?"  
  
Charisma smiled. "Tenshi." She got into a more comfortable position and handed Tenshi to Guapo.  
  
"I'm so overcome. I don't know what to say." Guapo shed a tear and kissed his daughter. "I think it's time you all went home and my father and I explained everything to your parents."  
  


^_^  
  


Goten and Bra were sleeping peacefully when the phone rang. Bra answered. It was Chichi. She had bad news. Goku was sick … very sick. He had stomach cancer, and he only had a few weeks to live.  
  
"Oh, no. Chichi, I'm so sorry. I'll break the news to Goten and Pan … I love you too. Goodbye." Bra hung up. She turned over to Goten, who was already awake.  
  
"It's something very bad, isn't it?" Goten sighed. He put his head in his hands. "How much longer does he have?"  
  
"Stomach cancer … only a few weeks. Oh, Goten. I'm so sorry." Bra held him in her arms for as long as he allowed it. Then, the explosion interrupted them, and they went downstairs.  
  


^_^  
  


"That's just a little scary … transporting from dimension to dimension. Well, while you're conscious it is." Trunks shivered. This whole experience was creeping him out.  
  
Pan, Goten, and Bra came running downstairs. When they saw everybody, they rejoiced. Bra and Goten ran over to Charisma, and Pan ran to greet Trunks and Starla. Nagago and Guapo stood off to the side, Guapo holding Tenshi.  
  
After everyone had time to greet one another, Charisma spoke up. "Okay, I know that we've all missed one another, but we all need to sit down and talk. Mom, Dad, we've been in another dimension. There, one day here is ten months. That's why Star and I have matured so much. Today, I had a child. She's one-eighth alien and Saiya-jin and three-fourths human. I hope you'll all accept her into the family. She's my and Guapo's daughter."   
  
Bra, Goten, and Pan's mouths dropped as they sat. "Which one is Guapo? Doctor Richardson or that other one?" Bra asked, praying it was the younger one.  
  
"His human name is Lawson," Nagago said. "He's my son. We're from another planet called Palabra. It's exactly like this planet, except we have a king of the entire planet. I'm a knight."  
  
"Yes, he was sent to find a female Saiya-jin to fight. He's not evil … just on a mission. Please, our planet is at war. We need the girls to help us defeat our foe. Then, they will return safely. I give you my word." Guapo stood, holding out Tenshi. "All we ask is that you watch the baby."  
  
Bra and Pan exchanged worried glances. Pan spoke up. "I don't think that's such a good idea. We've missed them terribly and …"  
  
"Mom, we're going." Starla walked over and kissed her mother's cheek. "They need us."  
  
Bra took her grandchild in her arms and rocked her. "Just the other day, I was singing you to sleep, Charisma. You go, and we'll watch after Tenshi. We love you. Come back very soon."  
  
Charisma and Starla said their goodbyes and then prepared to go. Nagago nodded his thanks and cast the spell. The girls were once again gone.  
  


^_^

  


Palabra was, as Nagago said, much like Earth. The girls followed Nagago to the palace. When they entered, Nagago bowed and announced them to King Bakayaro. They entered and bowed.  
  
"Rise, young warriors. I am grateful for your presence. We are dying. Please help us. I beg you. I will give you anything if you help us!" The King seemed so helpless.   
  
"We'll help you. We'll give it all we've got, your majesty. We will help you win," Charisma spoke up. She was always so positive.  
  
"Thank you. Nagago will help you with everything else. Ah, Guapo, my daughter, Princess Aki is waiting for you. Come with me." Before the King could get up, Guapo spoke.  
  
"Your Majesty, with deepest respect, I cannot marry your daughter. I'm sorry. I do not love her, and I already have a child."  
  


^_^  
  


"They're gone again. Dende, please let them come home safely," Bra prayed.  
  
Pan and Trunks joined in a heated kiss. He picked her up and carried her upstairs while Bra and Goten cared for Tenshi. When they got in their room, he laid her on the bed and shut the door. They ripped each other's clothes off.  
  
Pan laid on the bed and Trunks climbed on top of her. "Dende! I've missed you, Trunks!"  
  
"You *kiss* have *kiss* no idea!" Trunks replied while kissing her chest. He took one breast in his mouth and massaged the other. Pan leaned her head back and moaned. When Trunks switched breasts, she ran her hands through his hair. Pan was really enjoying herself. Trunks pulled his head up and thrust forward with his lower body.  
  
Pan screamed in pleasure when he penetrated her. He slowly moved in and out of her body and then sped up. They each moaned with Pan's climax after climax. Pan was so exhausted by the time Trunks climaxed that she was crying.  
  
Trunks collapsed on top of her and glanced up. "Why are you crying, Pan? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!" Trunks searched for an injury.  
  
"No! Dende! I'm crying because … it's never been like that! Dende! That was so … great!" Pan laughed as she wiped away some tears.  
  
"Well, don't scare me like that! I thought I hurt you!" Trunks kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Actually, I could go for another round," Pan said seductively as she pulled the blankets over them.  
  
"Your wish is my command," Trunks replied as he kissed her neck and began a trail down her body to satisfy her once again.  
  


^_^  
  


"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" The beam soared from Charisma's hand, killing hundreds of soldiers. She was exhausted and bloody from battle. Starla was off somewhere else, and Nagago had gone on ahead. She ran forward to catch up. "Nagago! Where are you?!" Charisma yelled. Far off, she saw a beam kill more soldiers. "Star … be careful," she silently warned.  
  
"Here! Come on! There are still a lot of them!" Nagago took Charisma's hand and pulled her forward.  
  
"Nagago…the knight from Palabra. Leading a young lady to safety? How noble." A man's voice came from behind them. He was bloody and looked like Nagago's counterpart. He held a sword in his right hand. "Too bad she won't make it … and neither will you."  
  
"Dasai! You are mistaken! It is you who will die!" Nagago drew his sword and pushed Charisma out of the way. "This is my arch enemy, Dasai. He's too arrogant for his own good." Nagago dodged an attack as he spoke to Charisma.  
  
"HA!" Dasai swung his sword. It sliced Nagago's stomach. He then thrust it deep into Nagago's stomach, killing him.  
  
"NO! Nagago!" Charisma suddenly felt compassion for this man. She turned on Dasai and her eyes glowed. She prepared to avenge her trainer's death. "Ka … me … ha … me …… HA!" The white and blue beam shot straight through Dasai's heart. He didn't have a chance.  
  


^_^  
  


When Pan and Trunks …(ahem) finished, they came back downstairs. Bra told them to be seated. She cleared her throat. "Chichi called today," she said. Pan looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"So, does that mean Grandpa is doing better?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, meichan. He only has a few weeks … left to live." Goten was breaking up. "It's stomach cancer, meichan."  
  
Pan gasped and put her head in her hands. Trunks comforted her while Bra comforted Goten. Tenshi just sat in her crib, gooing at the ceiling.   
  
"What are we going to do without the girls? They were our support! What now?" Pan ran upstairs and slammed the door. Trunks and Bra exchanged glances.  
  
"I think I have an idea," Bra said. "It'll probably work if we can do it."  
  


^_^  
  


Starla and Charisma defeated the enemy's army of 5,000 with King Bakayaro's army of 2,000. They suffered many casualties, but Charisma vividly remembered Nagago's last words to her: "Forgive me." Charisma spoke the words aloud.  
  
"For what, Chrissy?" Starla asked. "What in the name of Dende are you talking about?"  
  
"Those were Nagago's last words. He asked me to forgive him." Charisma cried then. She cried for Nagago, and she cried because she missed her parents.  
  
Guapo came up to them in the courtyard. "The King would like a word with you and my … father. Where is he anyway?" He looked around.  
  
Charisma cleared her throat. "Guapo, your father is … he … he died fighting Dasai. But, Dasai is dead, too." She ran over to him when he fell to his knees. "He died a valiant death. He was a good man."  
  
"Thank you. Now, we have to go see the King. It's just too bad I never learned how to bring someone back from the dead." Guapo smiled at Charisma and then led the two girls into the palace.  
  


^_^  
  


Pan and Bra were sitting in the living room talking when Goten and Trunks came in with their drinks. They got quiet, and Goten got suspicious.  
  
"What's going on girls? Come on, tell us guys what you're plotting." He smiled kindly at them.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work, Bra? It's a lot of work. Don't think it isn't for a second." Pan crossed her arms. "I don't know if it's possible."  
  
"It's been done before. What makes you think it can't be done by us? We're strong, and we WON'T give up. That's why we can do it," Bra said. She smiled at Pan. "And that's that, Panny-chan."  
  
"Um … hello? We're still confused. What are you two talking about? Could you let us in on the little secret?" Trunks asked in a smart-ass voice. "That'd be nice."  
  
Bra turned on him. "Oniichan, we are planning on …" Bra couldn't finish.  
  
"She's being crazy!" Pan exclaimed. "She suggested that we go after the Dragonballs! Isn't that crazy?!" Pan jumped up. "And she wants me to go with her!"  
  
"That's not so crazy, Pan," Goten said. "I think it's a good idea, actually."  
  
Trunks nodded his agreement. Pan just sighed and sat back down. "And we'll watch Tenshi while you're gone," Trunks added.  
  
"Well, in that case, we'd better not go. You two can't take care of a child!" Pan laughed. "No offense."  
  


^_^  
  


"The planet of Palabra extends its greatest and deepest gratitude to you two female super Saiya-jins from Earth. If you'd like, I will explain why we wanted a female." King Bakayaro smiled at the two. "We wanted a female because females are more intelligent than males," the King whispered.  
  
"You got that right!" Starla exclaimed. "Your majesty, if you please, it's a lovely planet, but …"  
  
"We would like to be going home. You see, I have to take care of my and Guapo's child …" Charisma drifted off. "Oops."  
  
"No. It's okay," the King said. "He's going with you. I hope I didn't ruin the surprise. Well, off you go. Here's the potion, since your father is … gone. Come back anytime, girls!" The King waved them away as Guapo said the words to the spell. Unfortunately, it would take about an Earth day to get home without Nagago.  
  


^_^  
  


The phone rang right as Bra and Pan were leaving. They came back inside, but Goten answered it. He hung up after a few seconds. He turned to them. "Dad's worse. Please, hurry. But Bra! Before you leave, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?" Bra felt him take her hand.  
  
Goten knelt down on one knee and looked up at Bra. "I know that I already hinted that we're going to marry, but I want to make it official. Bra, I made a mistake when I left. Forgive me. I have realized that I love you beyond belief. Will you marry me?" He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond-encrusted ring.  
  
"Oh Goten! You know I will!" Bra pulled him up and kissed him as he slipped the ring on her finger, "I just wish that we had more time. Pan and I have to go. I love you." Bra took hold of Pan's hand and walked out.  
  


^_^  
  


They landed in the kitchen. It was about three in the morning. Charisma counted down. When she reached one, Goten and Trunks came bursting in, "We're back!" Charisma said.   
  
"And you brought…Guapo, was it?" Goten said. Guapo nodded. "Good. Well, let's all get some rest. We'll talk in the morning," Goten and Trunks walked back upstairs, Goten turned to look at Guapo like an angry father would, "Come with me, Guapo. I'll show you to the guestroom. Goodnight, girls," Guapo walked with Goten and Trunks. The girls went to their shared room downstairs.  
  


^_^  
The Next Morning (Earth)  
^_^  
  


"Wake up, Chrissy! Let's go! I'm hungry!" Starla shook her, and Charisma got up.  
  
"I'm up!" Charisma walked out and smiled. She smelled her uncle's pancakes. That was the one thing he could cook. The girls walked to the kitchen. Trunks put them each a plate on the table…next to Guapo. Charisma ate silently while everyone else chatted.  
  
Goten cleared his throat, "Is everyone done?" They all nodded, "Let's go to the living room and talk. There are a few things we need to discuss."  
  
Everyone got up and went to the living room with Goten. When they were all seated, Trunks decided to begin, "Guapo and Charisma…we'll talk about you two some other time. Right now, we need to discuss Goku."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Charisma asked, "Is he okay?"  
  
"He has stomach cancer. The doctors predicted that he would live for a few more weeks, but it seemed it's gotten more serious…worse you could say," Goten said. He was hiding a lot of pain.  
  
"Oh no!" Starla exclaimed, "What…what can we do? I know! Guapo can heal him, right?"  
  
Guapo sight, "I'm sorry. I have no power to against terminal illnesses. Sorry."  
  
"Well, what do mom and Pan think about all of this? Where are they anyway?" Charisma asked.  
  
"That brings us to our next few things. Before Bra left, I proposed…officially," Goten said.  
  
"That's great! But, where are they going?" Starla asked.  
  
"Well," Trunks began, "Pan and Bra left…to go get the Dragonballs."


	5. A Reunited Family

_The Return of Memories  
Chapter Five: A Reunited Family  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and Meilin Rae_  
  
^_^  
  


"Bra, are you almost done? It's cold down here!" Pan yelled up at her best friend.  
  
The girls were currently in Antarctica retrieving the seventh dragonball. After they had found the fifth one, which had been in the heart of a lion's den, Bra had looked at the dragonball radar, and noticed that the sixth and seventh star balls were both on one of the coldest continents of the Earth. Needless to say, both of the female Saiya-jins weren't happy. They had found the first five balls with ease. The last two seemed a bit difficult.  
  
The six star ball had been in an ice cave. Let's just say they woke up something that resembled the Abominable Snowman a.k.a Big Foot Christmas style.  
  
The seventh star ball was on top of a huge mountain. Bra and Pan did a round of "rock-paper-scissors" to see who would get the last ball. Bra had lost. The Saiya-jin Princess was currently digging through the snow.  
  
"Come on, Bra! I'm ready to go home!" Pan yelled.  
  
Bra was getting quite irritated with Pan yelling at her, but she got over it. Bra stuck her hand down in the snow, without gloves, "Oh shit! It's cold!"  
  
"Who cares if it's cold! You lost the game, so you have to get the ball!" Pan yelled back.  
  
"Pan, will you please SHUT UP!" Bra's voice echoed throughout the mountain range in a very high pitch. Bra's echo got louder and louder when the girls heard a rumbling noise. Bra looked up and saw the snow coming right towards her and Pan. She panicked, "AVALANCHE!"  
  
Pan looked up and, sure enough, here comes the show. Neither of the girls had time to move before tons of snow came crashing down on top of them. They rolled down the mountain screaming curse words at the top of their lungs. When it was all over, nothing was heard. Pan came up first.  
  
"Bra? Where are you?" Pan asked to nothingness. She pulled herself up out of the snow and started digging. "Come on, Bra! Answer me!" Just then, Bra poked her head out of the snow where Pan had been digging, "AHH!"  
  
"Hiya Pan! I'm back! Look, I got the dragonball too!" Bra said and brought up the seven star ball.  
  
Pan sighed, "Thank God! Let's get out of here. I feel like I'm getting frost bite."  
  
Bra smiled at her friend and got out of the snow, "My thoughts exactly." She powered up to Super Saiya-jin and looked at Pan, "Race ya!" With a burst of golden light, Bra was in the sky headed back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Pan powered up and took off after her friend.  
  


^_^

  


"They went to look for the dragonballs? That's crazy! Starla exclaimed, "I mean, ya know…"  
  
"Pan said the exact same thing, Star," Trunks said, "but it will help us out in the long run."  
  
"True, true." Starla said. She sat down on the couch again when she heard a loud cry. All of them looked over to see Tenshi crying.  
  
Charisma got out of her seat and walked over to Tenshi's crib, "Come here, baby. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Charisma gasped when Tenshi gurgled and grabbed some of her hair, "Yeah baby, that's momma's hair. Let go…OW! No Tenshi, momma's hair isn't something to pull on…ow!"  
  
"Here, let me help, Chrissy," Guapo got up and walked over to help Charisma when Tenshi reached out with her other hand and grabbed his hair, "Oh Lordy. Tenshi…let go of the hair, please. Baby girl, let go of mommy and daddy's hair."  
  
"Speaking of which, mommy and daddy, it's time to talk about you two." Goten said seriously. He looked sternly at both Guapo and Charisma.  
  
"Uh oh!" Charisma exclaimed.  
  
Tenshi sensed tension in the room, and let go of Guapo and Charisma's hair. She smiled at her grandfather and reached out for him, "Paw…paw."  
  
All eyes in the room went big and stared at Tenshi. Goten got up and took his granddaughter from his daughter She had dark blue hair and ebony eyes. _She got the hair from Charisma and the eyes from Guapo_. He kissed Tenshi's forehead then turned back to the kids, "You're not out of trouble. Sit!"  
  
Charisma and Guapo quickly sat down and gave Goten their undivided attention. Charisma crossed her legs and folded her arms, "Yes daddy?"  
  
"Drop the innocent act, Charisma Son! You're in a shit load of trouble!" He sat down and shifted Tenshi's weight to his left side, "You had sex, much less, unprotected sex. See what happened? You're fifteen and already had a kid with an alien. You don't understand how pissed off I am?"  
  
Charisma stood up and walked over to Goten, staring down at him, "How dare you!" She reared back her hand and, in the blink of eye, she slapped him…hard, "You have no idea how I feel. I love Guapo. I love him more than words can say! How can you call yourself my father and tell me this stuff? Hell, you weren't there for most of my life. Shows how much you love me and my mother!"  
  
"That's a totally different story, young lady. This is about you and Guapo, not me and your mother. You had unprotected sex!" Goten screamed.  
  
Trunks wanted two top the two before a fight broke out, "Goten, you had actually made the same mistake with my sister the night of the part nine years ago."  
  
"Do tell, Ojisan! Do tell!" Charisma glared at her father angrily.  
  
"Trunks! Like I said, this has nothing to do with me and Bra, but it has everything to do with my daughter and the person she claims to love."  
  
"So, I guess you took it upon yourself to have 'unprotected sex' with my little sister when you had a girlfriend? I think that's a little more serious than what Charisma and Guapo did." Trunks stated.  
  
"Thank you! Finally someone understands what I did!" Charisma said.  
  
Starla thought about something, "A wild night of heated passion, huh? Sounds cool!"  
  
Trunks then turned to her, "Don't you ever think about it, Starla Briefs! I'll ground you faster than you say can 'oh shit'!"  
  
"Chill out, dad," Starla said, "Sheesh, you act like I've already had sex."  
  
"I hope to hell not!" Trunks shouted. He was the one who was getting angry now.  
  
"I haven't! Damn…" Starla sighed, "It always get turned on me!"  
  
Charisma looked at her best friend, "Yep. It's all a conspiracy. Everyone's out to get us!"  
  
"I thought living in Dark Side was tough. Hell, this is worse. You had sex with Guapo. Goten had sex with your mom when he had a girlfriend. Dad…well…has had sex with mom plenty of times. Believe me, seeing his bare, white ass in my face isn't the best thing in the world."  
  
"HEY! I resent that. I have a nice ass!" Trunks paused for a moment, "Watch your language!"  
  
Guapo sighed, "Yep. Here comes another world war…"  
  
Charisma looked at her father, "Speaking of which, I've got a few questions, dearest father of mine."  
  
"And what might they be, my lovely daughter?" Goten asked sarcastically.  
  
"One, what happened between you and mom? Two, who the _hell_ is Pareasu?"  
  
Goten's eyes widened, "Who told you about Pareasu?"  
  
"Starla…"  
  
"Once again, it gets turned to me," Starla said.  
  
"Nevermind that. Tell me that answers, daddy." Starla said.  
  
Goten bit his lower lip, "Well, it happened the night of a Capsule Corp. party as Trunks said. Bra had gotten a little too happy with the wine…"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Only Bra?"  
  
Goten sighed, "Okay, I was a little tipsy too. Anyways, Trunks asked me to take Bra to her room. I did after I had one more drink. Well, when we got up there it just…happened. I couldn't think for myself, so I let go. I took Bra's…purity that night. You were conceived as well. I never knew you were my daughter, otherwise I would've never married Pareasu."  
  
Charisma sat down next to her father, "Good enough answer. Next one, who's Pareasu?"  
  


^_^

  
"Okay, Bra, I am not going to do this anymore! You can find another partner if you want to get the Dragonballs every again!" Pan exclaimed. She was still recovering from Antarctica and they were getting near the equatorial lands!  
  
"That's just fine, Pan, but aren't you glad that we did them to help Goku out? This is a lot better than sitting there at Capsule Corp. worrying about Charisma and Starla. Don't you think so, Pan?" Bra flashed her a smile, "We're going to be there in a while. Don't worry."  
  
As Pan and Bra continued to fly toward Capsule Corp., Bra couldn't help but wonder if Charisma was safe. She hoped that another loved one didn't leave her.  
  


^_^

  
"Well, Dad?" Charisma said sarcastically, "Who's Pareasu?"  
  
Goten shuffled nervously in his seat, "Well," he began, "she's my ex-wife. I was dating her the night of that party when you were conceived. Yes, I did cheat on her. She knew that and never let me live it down; yet, she still married me. That was a very touching move that she made, and I respect her. She was also very beautiful. She was like an angel to me back then. She also knew how to treat a person right." Goten paused for a break.  
  
That's when Trunks jumped in, "Wait! Charisma, that's wrong! She was a major bitch! And a snob! Nobody like her…except Goten! I remember the night you were born…" Trunks droned on quietly to himself. Everyone else just ignored him.  
  
"So, Goten, let me get this straight. She was beautiful and she knew how to treat people. That leaves one question: why did you divorce her?" Charisma had had just about enough of that Pareasu. She didn't even deserve to be called Dad!…Goten instead.  
  
"What's up with that 'Goten' thing? Answer that." Goten was a little confuse. Just a few minutes ago she had been saying 'Dad'.  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions right now, Goten. Why did you divorce Pareasu? Or are you going to wait another nine years before you tell me something important again?" Charisma crossed her arms and shot him a glare so similar to one of Vegeta's that he almost fainted.  
  


^_^  
  


Meanwhile, Starla and Guapo were sitting of to the side quietly. Starla was playing with Tenshi, and Guapo was taking time to really mourn the death of his father. He put his head down and thought about times that he and his father had shared back in the day.  
  
_Flashback  
  
He was eight years old. His friends had just went home from his birthday party. His mother was cleaning the kitchen, and he was playing with his new toys. Suddenly, there was an explosion outside. He looked up and was about to go to the window when his mother screamed.  
  
"Lawson! Get upstairs! Now!" His mother ran into the living room and grabbed him. She nudged him to the stairwell and pointed. "Get in your room and don't come out until I say. Don't worry. You aren't in trouble." She gave him a kiss and pointed. Then there came a knock on the door. Lawson just went on to the room.  
  
Lawson's mother, Katrina, walked over to the door and opened it. She wasn't surprised when she saw who it was. She allowed the man to enter, "Well, hello. Come on in. I thought that you might be coming a little later than this, but you did say you'd be back. He's upstairs. But we need to talk first." Katrina directed him to the couch. Neither were aware that Lawson was watching from the stairwell.  
  
Lawson listened to them talk about Palabra, the man's home planet. Somewhere in the conversation, he discovered that the man was his father and the he was to train for becoming a sorcerer. That was his destiny. Lawson couldn't contain himself anymore. He had never met his father.  
  
"DAD!" Lawson exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. His father picked him up and hugged him. "I'm so glad that I got to see you! I never knew that my father was even alive! I'm so glad that you came! But…you're an alien?"  
  
"Oh, son, we'll explain that all later. Right now, I just want to hold my boy!" The man that later identified himself as Adam, or Nagago, exclaimed.  
  
_

_End Flashback_  
  


Guapo, also known as Lawson, cried freely. That was the single greatest moment with his father in his entire life. Starla didn't' seem to notice. She was trying to get Tenshi to let go of her hair. So, Guapo was alone. Charisma was too busy with her questions. Guapo looked at Charisma He shook the thoughts of his father away and concentrated on the woman he loved. She repeated her previous question.  
  
"Goten," She began, "why did you divorce Pareasu?" Charisma was getting a little irritated with her father. He seemed like he was avoiding her question.  
  
"Well, she was, unfortunately, too beautiful. I found out that she was a stripper and that she had been cheating on me…for a while. I filed for divorce, and she had no problem. Now we're divorced." Goten crossed his arms and looked at Charisma, "Now, will you answer my question?"  
  
Charisma smirked, "So you thought that you could just come back to my mother?! Well, Goten, I've got news for you! I don't approve of this fucking wedding!"  
  
Starla's mouth dropped, Tenshi shut up, Guapo's eyes widened, and Trunks whistled innocently. Goten's temper raged. He had had enough of her attitude! Goten jumped up and grabbed Charisma. He shook her gently, "Don't you ever think that way! I love Bra and I love you, dammit! Don't ever think I don't!"  
  
Charisma was crying now, and she couldn't stop. She realized what a fool she had been. Of course, Goten loved her and her mother. She looked up at him, "Dad, I'm sorry."  
  
Goten hugged her and wiped away her tears. Just as she stopped crying, Bra and Pan come in. They had retrieved all of the Dragonballs! Goten rushed over as Charisma regained herself and hugged Bra and Pan, "Thank Dende…" he said to them.  
  
Guapo watched them and smiled. They were such a good match, Bra and Goten. Unfortunately, his parents couldn't develop a good relationship.  
  


Flashback  
  


"So, you're going to come with me. You'll get to be a sorcerer. Are you ready?" Nagago took his son's arm and waved to Katrina. She nodded, kissed Lawson, and wished him luck. Lawson never saw his mother again. She died not too long after he left. His father said that it was complication with her already weak heart.  
  
When they got to Palabra, Nagago gave Lawson his alien name, Guapo. He went by that for the rest of his stay with his father. Nagago introduced Guapo to the King and his daughter and made sure that Guapo was always having fun. Nagago taught Guapo a lot of spell and incantations. Guapo always went everywhere with Nagago.  
  
One day, Guapo's birthday, Nagago requested the King's jester and threw Guapo a party in the palace ballroom. Guapo even got his own live band. He had never had so much fun in his life! He never expected his father to leave him like he had in the war.  
  


_End Flashback_  
  


Bra and Pan decided to go to bed and get rested up before they made the wish. Goten agreed that that was best for them. So, they two went upstairs to bed.  
  
Goten sat back down and sighed. Bra and Pan were home ad safe. He looked at Starla, Charisma, and Guapo. They were playing with Tenshi. He smiled then looked at Trunks.   
  
"What are you thinking about, buddy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Something. Follow me," Goten stood up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Trunk shrugged and followed Goten. Once in the kitchen, Trunks questioned his best friend.  
  
"Please tell me it's something good you're thinking about," Trunk sighed.  
  
Goten flash Trunks one of his classic Son smiles, "It sure is. Later tonight, we're taking the Dragonballs and making the two wishes ourselves."  
  
"Goten," Trunks started as he put a hand on his best friends forehead, "Are you sick? Pan and Bra will kill us if we do! I mean, they went to look for them, they should make the two wishes."  
  
"Wait," Goten said, "You haven't heard the best part yet."  
  


^_^  
  


"So, I wonder when your mom and dad are going to get hitched?" Starla asked.  
  
"I haven't the foggiest," Charisma said, "but I hope it's soon." She placed Tenshi on her knee and bounced her up and down.  
  
Guapo smiled at an idea he just had, "How about we surprise them? We can start organizing it!"  
  
Charisma and Starla smiled. Guapo was a genius! Charisma got up and put Tenshi in the crib. Starla and Guapo shared a high five and hugged Charisma.  
  
"Well, how do we do it? We're broke teenagers!" Charisma said. She looked over and saw her mother's purse. She walked over and opened it. Seeing her mother's wallet, she took it and grabbed a credit card, one of the many Bra had, "I'm sure mom won't mind."  
  


Guapo and Starla stared at Charisma wide eyed. She was actually going to take Bra's master card! Starla stepped forward and spoke, "Uh, Chrissy, isn't that a little thing people call, oh I don't know, STEALING?! Even if you took it, you can't sign for anything!" Starla sighed, "It was a good idea though."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Star," Charisma said and put the credit card in her pocket, "I've been able to forge my mother's signature since I was six."  
  
Guapo's mouth dropped, "Yeah, okay…I've got a convict as my future wife."  
  


^_^

"Goten," Trunks said, "That's brilliant! I didn't think you were capable of thinking of something like that!"  
  
"Thank you," Goten said smugly, "Hey! I resent that last part! I'm smart and handsome at that."  
  
Trunks snorted, "Yeah, in your dreams maybe."  
  
Goten laughed and started to walk back to the living room with Trunks when both of the Saiya-jin males heard Starla call out to them, "Dad, Uncle Goten, we're going out! Love ya! Bye!"  
  
Trunks stopped for a minute after the door slammed. He stared into space then realized what was happening. He ran out the door, with Goten, and cupped his hands over his mouth, "Starla Nicole Briefs, you get your ass back here! You didn't ask me permission to go anywhere!"  
  
"Charisma Alexis Son, high tail your butt back here! THAT'S IT! You're grounded!" Goten screamed.  
  
Both of the adults stood there, stupefied, until Trunks broke the silence, "Well, shit. There they go…I mean…there they went."  
  
Goten pouted, "My daughter's turning out to be a juvenile delinquent. I'm losing my power as a parent."  
  
"One, you never had your power as a parent. Two, if that's the case, Starla isn't hanging out with Charisma anymore. She's not going to have a kid anytime soon," Trunks started as a matter of factly.  
  
Goten shot Trunks a glared, "Do you think I wanted her to have a kid?" A loud crash interrupted the two men. They ran inside to see what was going on. Once there, they stood in shock.  
  
Tenshi's crib was turned over and some of the pictures on the wall were broken. They heard an "oohing" sound and turned to see Tenshi climbing the bookshelf. It was wobbling back and forth; it looked like it was about to fall. Goten panicked and went Super Saiya-jin. He flew over to Tenshi while Trunks held the bookcase.  
  
"Good Lord!" Trunks sighed in relief, "Tenshi's a little bit of a trouble maker."  
  
Goten rocked Tenshi when she started to cry. He started to get a little nervous when she cried louder, "I hope she doesn't wake up Bra and Pan. Then we'll be in trouble."  
  
Trunks backed his friend up, "Yeah. We'll get that 'you-guys-can't-take-care-of-a-baby' speech. That thing sucks."  
  
"Well, you two can't take care of a baby!" A very familiar voice said from behind them.  
  


Goten and Trunks turned around, and, sure enough, there stood Bra and Pan. The half Saiya-jin Princess had one of her hands propped on her hip while the quarter Saiya-jin had her arms crossed. Goten gulped and Trunks whistled innocently like he didn't have any clue what was going on.  
  
"WWWAAAAHHH!" Tenshi cried louder when her great uncle and grandfather started to ignore her.  
  
Bra rushed over to her granddaughter and took her away from Goten, "Shh…it's okay now, baby. The scary men are gone now."  
  
"HEY!" Trunks and Goten screamed. Tenshi stopped crying and stuck her little baby tongue out at Trunks and Goten.  
  
"I swear," Trunks muttered, "Grandchildren are so spoiled."  
  
Pan beamed, "Yep! I haven't heard truer words come out of your mouth, Trunks."  
  


^_^  
  


In the meantime, Charisma, Starla, and Guapo were out shopping around. The two Saiya-jins had made their way into a bridal store while Guapo had left them and went to a jewelry store. The girls had seemed to forget that Guapo was the son of a doctor. The young sorcerer checked all of the cases for the perfect present. He found one. It was a 14-karot ring with a diamond in the center and small studs around it.  
  
"Perfect," Guapo whispered. He noticed a clerk walking towards him and smiled.  
  
"Do you need any help, sir?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like to purchase the ring in the center, please," Guapo said politely.  
  
"Excellent choice, sir. Hold on for one second while I ring it up," The woman said and retrieved the ring and walked over to the counter. Guapo followed her.  
  
After Guapo had paid for the ring, which left his bank account bone dry. He ran into Charisma and Starla outside. The girls smiled at their comrade and ran over to him. Charisma kissed him lightly on the lips, but when he got down on one knee, the Saiya-jin heir got a little worried.  
  
"Guapo?" Charisma asked.  
  
Starla just stared, "Are you okay, man?"  
  
"Charisma, I've loved you for a long time now. From the moment you came into my life, I know I had found my soul mate. Charisma Alexis Son, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Guapo pulled out the ring as Charisma and Starla both went wide eyes.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! That's a huge ring!" Starla exclaimed.  
  


^_^  
  


Trunks and Goten had left Pan and Bra alone with Tenshi. They took the Dragonballs and went to a secluded area. They placed the balls together as Trunks started reciting the incantation, "Eternal Dragon, but your name I summon you forth, Shenron!"    
  
The skies went dark and thunder roared across the skies. Shenron shot up out of the Dragonballs and floated high above the skies. His eyes glowing red, he spoke to the two men that had awoken his slumber, "You have summoned me forth. Name your two wishes and they shall be granted," Shenron's said.  
  
Goten stepped forward and looked at the dragon. How was he going to word this? "Shenron, my father, Goku, is very sick. I wish that you would heal his stomach cancer." Goten put his head down, hoping that he worded it correctly. After all, they couldn't afford to use a wish to correct his mistake.  
  
"Your wish has been granted," Shenron replied, "What is your second wish?"  
  
Goten looked at Trunks. He had known him for a long time, and his friend deserved this wish. Not only Trunks, but Bra as well, "Shenron, my second wish is…"  
  


^_^  
  


"Oh, Tenshi! No! Don't knock over the…plant," Bra groaned. This child was a bigger handful then she used to be! "Oh, Tenshi! Come to Grandma Bra." Tenshi gurgled and crawled over to Bra. Bra brushed back her hair and picked Tenshi up.  
  
"She's so cute, Bra, even if she's got a little devil in her! She's just adorable! How could you not forgive her, even if she did something like ruin dinner or whatever…blow up the house…you know?" Pan smiled and gave Tenshi a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Tenshi gurgled and gave a little baby smile. Pan and Bra both melted. She was so adorable! They couldn't help but love her and fuss over her, no matter what she did.  
  


^_^  
  


"On my goodness! Oh Dende! Oh…YES! YES! YES! Guapo, I will marry you! Oh Dende!" Charisma threw her arms around Guapo and kissed him passionately. This was the single greatest moment of her life.  
  
"Okay…please! Enough of the cheap porn! Dende, you guys! Breathe please!" Starla stood off to the side. She felt like a third wheel! She walked away and sat down. Not too long after she say, Guapo and Charisma come over to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Starla? Are you okay?" Guapo asked with concern in his voice. He looked her over once. She seemed fine.  
  
"Nothing really…I just kind of feel like a third wheel. That's all. Don't worry about it," Starla's head dropped.  
  
"Star, you are not a third wheel, dammit! You're my best friend, not to mention cousin, so get over it! I want you here with my through everything! Don't feel that way," Charisma gave her a hug. "Now come on. My mom told me her dream wedding when I was little and I want to give it to her!"  
  
"Okay," Starla relented, "Let's go. Oh, and Chrissy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what, Star?"  
  
Starla took Charisma's hand, "Oh nothing, just being my best friend." They hugged again and continued on their "mission".  
  


^_^  
  


"Your wish is granted," Shenron said as he floated in the air.  
  
Goten and Trunks felt so good about what they had done. Goku would be better and the prince would get to see his daughter get married and his great-granddaughter. Goten sighed. _He'll be very surprised_. He thought.  
  
"Hey, buddy! Let's go. Shenron already 'departed'. What are you waiting for?" Trunks pulled Goten back towards Capsule Corp. Goten went, but all the while, he was thinking of the royals' reaction to Bra's child, Charisma's child, him, and Guapo. Goten smirked. He hoped that The Prince would just get over it.  
  


^_^  
  


Starla, Charisma, and Guapo were sitting on a bench. They had _never_ felt this tired while shopping. Charisma sat up and glanced at all of her purchases. She had everything for her mother's perfect wedding: a beautiful dress, the blue and purple flowers, perfect bridesmaid's dresses…everything.  
  
"Let's go! I'm bushed! The flowers will be at Capsule Corp. at seven in the morning this Saturday, so I hope they get married then, or we're gonna have a while bunch of flowers to do something with!" Charisma joked.  
  


^_^  
  


"Oh, Goten, Trunks! You two are back! Good. Where'd you go?" Bra asked. She could sense something good; she just didn't know what it was.  
  
"Well, we went to make the two wishes. Please don't be angry. We know that you worked hard for them, but we just had to do it!" Goten come over and kissed her.  
  
Pan's mouth was hanging open, "YOU DIDN'T! NOOOO! NOT…after all that work…" Pan was crying. She had wanted so badly to wish Vegeta and Bulma back for Bra.  
  
"What was the second wish, Goten?" Bra asked. She didn't have to wait long to fine out the answer. A voice came from the top of the stairwell.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Bra? Associating with Kakarot's youngest brat! Hmph!"  
  
"Now, Vegeta, that's no way to talk to our daughter."  
  
Bra's eyes widened, "Mom! Daddy!" She ran up the stairs, along with Trunks – who seemed ready to cry –, to greet her once dead parents. She had missed them so!  
  


^_^  
  


Starla, Charisma, and Guapo walked into Capsule Corp. in the middle of this reunion, so no one really noticed them. Charisma hid her mother's things in the closet and then walked over to her father. Starla stood beside her mother, and Guapo picked Tenshi up and stood by Charisma. Chichi and Goku came in not too long after that. Goku had recovered wondrously. Goten explained everything to his mother, and she agreed that that was best.  
  
Bra turned around and noticed the crowed, "Wow! Well, dad, mom, I guess I'll tell you everything. Dad, the one girl by Goten is my daughter, Charisma. The guy beside her is the father of that little girl, Tenshi. He's Guapo. That little girl is your great-granddaughter. The other teenage is Starla, Trunks and Pan's child. Now, before anyone else says anything…"  
  
Goten interrupted her. He ran up the steps. With his arm around Bra, he announced their engagement. Vegeta's mouth dropped twenty miles! He couldn't believe it! His daughter…and Goten!  
  
"He's Charisma's father, daddy," Bra assured him. "We love one another." Vegeta muttered at that, but forced a half-smile.  
  
Guapo and Charisma walked up the stairs with Tenshi. Charisma hugged Bulma and Vegeta, and Guapo gave Tenshi to Bulma, who fussed over her mother than Bra and Pan. Vegeta even smiled a little at Tenshi! After everyone caught up and Vegeta got over his…tensions, Charisma and Guapo said that they had an announcement. They took Vegeta and Bulma's previous spot at the top of the stairwell.  
  
"Well, actually, we have two announcements. One," Charisma began, "is that we have almost everything for your dream wedding, Mom! Happy Engagement!" Charisma blew her mother a kiss. Bra was already teary! _Just wait 'til she hears the rest!_ Charisma thought.  
  
"The second one is that…" Guapo picked a great time for a dramatic pause, "I proposed to Charisma and she accepted! So, now we have two engaged couples!"  
  
Vegeta's mouth dropped…again. Now, his daughter **_and_** granddaughter were engaged! _What next?_ He thought. _Is the baby engaged too?_  
  
Goku and Chichi were very happy about the while situation. Goku stood up, "And my announcement is thank you to whoever wished me well. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this for anything in the world."  
  
Chichi was crying, she was so happy! Tenshi was now being fussed over more than the engaged couples…and she loved it! Tenshi gurgled and 'oohed' and 'aahed' about everything. All of this reminded Guapo of his father. How he missed him. Maybe they could wish his Dad back…but he wouldn't want that. His father knew that he would die that day in the battle. It was his destiny.  
  
Charisma called Guapo over to join the family. "Family". That was a nice sound to Guapo. He liked this family, and he liked the fact that he was going to be a part of it. With a smile on his handsome face, he walked over to Charisma and took her hand, as he listened to everyone fuss over his daughter.  
  
"I love you, Goten," Bra said. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Bra." Goten replied, "Now, how did you like my engagement present?"  
  
"I loved it," She replied.  
  


^_^  
  
**_Winter:_**_ Well, that's it for Chapter 5! Sorry for the long span between updates. This story had been forgotten about for a while. Well, all that's left is the Epilogue! As for this chapter, read and review, please!  
**Meilin:** *snuggles closer to the Llama* Uh huh…read and review…*snore*  
  
^_^Animeluvers^_^  
  
_Disclaimer – See chapter one, please. Thank you! J


End file.
